Two Worlds
by X-Pooky-X
Summary: UPDATE: THE RATING HAS CHANGED TO 'M' IT IS NOT 'T' ANYMORE Two girls are shopping in the city, and saw a cute anime shop. They went inside, bought some things. One of the girls saw a flyer about Naruto: The Last. When they went to the cinema for the movie they were interruped by a woman who sent them to the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1 The beginning**

* * *

I was walking with my best friend through the city to buy some things. We walked from shop to shop, and saw a cute anime shop in a street. We came inside the shop and it was filled with a lot of anime stuff. Shirts, posters, figures, manga's, DVD's. They had a lot. We separate from each other and I was looking at the shirts and my friend Hitoka was looking at the figures.

" Wow, they have a lot here…" I looked surprised, and looked over my shoulder and watched Hitoka what she was doing. And looked back at the shirts. I found an awesome Gaara shirt and one of Shukaku. I looked at the sizes and grabbed the good ones and walked to Hitoka.

" And have you already found what you want?" She shook her head and was still looking at the figures.

" They are all nice but so expensive…" I looked at the price tags and my eyes went wide. Wow that's expensive. " Okay, I will buy these two." She grabbed two figures and we both walked to the pay desk. Hitoka paid first for her stuff and I was watching at the desk and saw something about Naruto. I grabbed a flyer and was reading it. My eyes went wide and Hitoka was looking confused at me and let her read what was on the flyer. I paid for my stuff and looked at Hitoka and had also wide eyes.

" Omg, if this is true!" I nodded to her and looked at the woman.

" Uhm about the flyer. Is it true that there is really a movie here in town about Naruto in the cinema?" I pointed at the flyer what Hitoka was holding.

"Yes, it is true. It will be at 8PM tonight in the cinema." I looked at my phone and saw it was 5PM. I looked at Hitoka and she nodded.

" Thank you very much." I gave her a smile and grabbed my stuff from the desk and walked out of the shop. " Well, we have three hours until the movie begins… I stretched out my body and was looking at her.

" We can already going to the Mac, and eating there." I found it a good idea and nodded to her.

When we had arrived at the Mac, we ordered our food and something to drink and were sitting somewhere. " It was not so crowded in here." I looked around and it was very quiet. She was also looking around and nodded.

"Well, I don't mind." I must laugh and began to eat my hamburger, and took some sips from my cola.

The hours flew by and we were already sitting in the cinema. We were waiting until the movie Naruto: The Last will begin. We also noticed that we were the only one who was sitting in the cinema. I saw that the lights went out and that the movie began, but suddenly someone stood in front of the screen. Hitoka became a bit scared and I hold her hand. What the heck is going on here.

" First I wanted to thank you. That you girls came to watch this movie… But too bad… There is no movie for you two." To hear at the voice it was a woman.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is there no movie?!" I got up and wanted an explanation.

" Harumi! We don't know who she is, of what she want from us." I looked at her and she looked scared back at me.

" What do you want from us!" She just only laughed and was doing something with her hands. Are those hand signs?

" First I'm going to bring you two to the ninja world and later we will see each other again." Bring us to the ninja world? What the heck does that mean?! Before we could run away she had made a portal what became a vortex. The woman was just laughing. I tried to get a grip of the chairs behind me. I saw that Hitoka was flying over the chairs.

" Aaaah! Harumi!" I jumped over the chairs and tried to catch her. I grabbed her hand and hold firm at a chair.

" Hold on Hitoka!" Then I noticed that the woman was standing behind me and grabbed my hand from the chair and we were both sucked into the vortex.

" Aaaaaaah!" And the woman was still laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

**Hello guys! First I want to explain that Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 is on the same day, that's why I uploaded this two at once. I hope you like my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Lost**

I had walked what felt like for hours in this forest. My clothes are damaged, and I don't know where I am. I have also lost Harumi, I got tears in my eyes, but walked further. " Where the hell am I?" I stopped by a tree and was sighing. I looked around me, but didn't see anything. No humans, no animals. Nothing. I took a break and was sitting against the tree. I have also lost my stuff what I had bought. I make myself small and hoped that someone would safe me. I looked above and saw that the sky was blue and there were not so many clouds. I stood up again and went further with walking. Than I saw a path leading through the forest. " Maybe it will lead me to a city or something."

I haven't eat for hours, I don't even know how late is. My stomach is growling and I couldn't walk straight anymore. I had too much hungry and have no energy left. I was panting and saw a giant gate what was open. I had a bright smile and ran up to it. I arrived at the gate and felt on my knees and was very happy. Two men were running up to me.

" Everything alright?" I looked up and nodded slowly to one of the men.

" We are going to bring you to the hospital to see is everything is right with you.

They helped me with standing again and guided me to the hospital. When I had arrived at the hospital they send me to a room and I saw Sakura walk into the room. I think it would be best if I'm not saying that I know her. Otherwise I don't know what I must do.

"Hello I'm Sakura, I'm here to see if everything is alright. I had heard that they found you at the gate." I nodded and saw she was grabbing some stuff, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. " What is your name if I may ask."

" Hitoka." She wrote it down on the paper and was standing in front of me. I saw that she used some chakra on her hand and was placing it on my forehead, then to my shoulders and went further to my arms. She stopped and wrote again what down on the paper. Then she examine the rest of my body.

" Well, I see nothing strange at you. Well except your clothes. They look so different." I gulped and gave her a weak smile.

" Why are they different?" She looked at me.

" Well, I have never saw someone with those clothes. And I think it would be best if you go to the Hokage." I got startled.

" But I don't know what I must do when I got there… I don't even know how to get there." I panicked at bit and Sakura tried to calm me down.

" Don't worry, I will bring you to the Hokage." She wrote fast some things on the paper and guided me to the Hokage. I saw that Konoha had changed. Different buildings and that. Sakura saw how amazed I was at Konoha and smiled.

" Konoha is beautiful, ne?" I looked at her and nodded. " We are glad that everything stand again. I took us many years to build this up again.

" Was it destroyed than?" She nodded.

" And we have now another Hokage. I had never thought that our sensei would be the Hokage." Ooh, yeah. Kakashi is now the Hokage. We are now three years later I think.

" So Hitoka, where do you actually coming from." I had hoped she will never asked that question.

" Uhm… That is hard to explain… Sorry. But maybe one day I will explain it to you. First I want to talk with the Hokage." I gave her a weak smile and was thinking about a lot of things." Maybe can Kakashi help me with finding Harumi, and maybe help us how we get back to our own world.

" Hitoka…" I came back into reality and saw that Sakura was looking a bit worried.

" Sorry, I was deep in thoughts. Haha." She smiled a bit and was looking at a building. Are we already at the Hokage building? I looked up and saw that we had arrived at the building. I followed Sakura to the office of Kakashi and she knocked on the door. We waited and we got a sign that we could enter. I got a bit nervous and followed Sakura.

" Hello Hokage-sama. I have here someone who wants to talk with you." She pointed at me and I waved a bit.

" Hello…" Kakashi was looking at me and was also looking at my clothes. Aah damn, not again.

" Hello, what is your name?" I was still nervous and swallowed a few times.

" My name is… Hitoka... Hokage-sama." I didn't knew what I must do or how to behave. I had never thought that we would be send here.

" Hello Hitoka. And where are you coming from?" There is that question again…

" Well, it is hard to explain where I actually come from…" I looked at Sakura and then to Kakashi, there was also a woman in the room. I think that she is an assistance of Kakashi.

" And why is that…" He looked a bit confused at me and I didn't know what I must do.

" Well… I sounds maybe weird… But I'm not coming from this world… That's why that my clothes look weird to you all. I was shopping with a friend of mine and suddenly it went wrong and were send here by a woman and now I have lost her." I noticed that everyone was looking shocked.

" Now I understand why you couldn't explain it to me." I looked at Sakura and nodded and looked a bit sad.

" I hope you believe me Hokage-sama! And I hope that I may stay here for awhile. Also, to search for my friend." Kakashi was thinking and leaned back in his chair.

" Should we believe this? Hokage-sama." Said the woman who was standing next to him.

" Please, I'm not lying! Look, you also know that my clothes are not coming from here." Sakura tried again to calm me down and I just don't know what I must do.

" Okay…" We both looked up at Kakashi. " Sakura. Can she stay for a few weeks at your house? Until I have a house for her own?" She nodded and smiled at me. " Good, I will see you then tomorrow again. Than we can discussed some things." We both nodded at the Hokage and left the building.

" So, first you going to take a hot shower to fresh up a bit." Sakura was very happy and I smiled a bit back at her.

We had arrived at her home and Sakura had explained a bit to her parents what is going on. First they wouldn't believe Sakura, but then we became angry and that she was not lying, and that even the Hokage believed us. Then they agreed with Sakura, and we went upstairs. She explained everything about the bathroom and that she some clothes for me what I could wear for the time being. I nodded to her and took a hot shower to calm myself and get everything straight. After I was done I dressed myself and brushed my hair, I did it in a high ponytail and saw that Sakura had put my other clothes in the laundry.

" Thanks I may wear these clothes." She shook her head and smiled at me.

" Don't worry about it, but I saw that your clothes were damaged. So after they are clean again, I'm going to see if I can repair them." I nodded to her and we were both walking to the living room. Her mother had already tea ready and we both grabbed a mug and took some sips from it.

"Hmmm, delicious tea." Sakura and her mother must smiling and thanked me.

" Thank you. So… What was your name exactly?" Her mother was also drinking her tea and looked curious at me.

" My name is Hitoka."

" What a beautiful name. I'm glad that you are staying here for awhile." I nodded gladly to her and was also happy that I could stay here. I'm a big fan of Sakura so I don't mind. I hope we could be friends.

" After the tea I will show you a bit around in Konoha."

" Nice, I'm very curious how Konoha looks like."

When we were done with drinking our tea, Sakura gave me a tour in Konoha. We also saw a few friends of her, and I introduced myself. Sakura and I came up with a story that I was a cousin of her what lives far away, and that I was visiting her for awhile. I halve meet Naruto who was at Ichiraku. He treated us on ramen and we had a lot of fun. Naruto was surprised that I was a cousin of Sakura. We had talked a lot. While I didn't say much because I didn't knew what to say, but we talked about that I find Konoha beautiful and that it was a big village, and that I was kinda searching for my friend.

After we were done at Ichiraku we walked back. We had told her mother that we already had eaten by Ichiraku. She became angry at Sakura because she didn't had send any message that we were with Naruto at Ichiraku. It was a bit awkward. But later we were going to her room, and was making room for me to sleep. Sakura had grabbed somewhere a futon and placed it next to her bed. Sakura was searching in her closet for a pajama for me. When she had found one, I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I went back and had my hair loose. She was already laying in her bed. I was laying on the futon with a blanket and a pillow. It lay comfortable, and it was nice.

" I'm wondering what we are going talk about tomorrow with the Hokage." I was looking to the ceiling.

" Yeah, maybe he has a plan to find your friend." We both know that we couldn't sleep so we were both sitting on her bed and talked further for some hours.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Amnesia

**Hello guys! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Amnesia**

I woke up, and heard several different sounds. I opened my eyes and it was very blurry. I looked at each side of my head and saw only several beds and a machine. Where am I? I looked back at the ceiling I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I sighed, where the hell am I? I looked around again and tried to sit on the bed. I got a big headache and hold my head with my both hands. "Aaah!" Also the sounds became louder and my headache became more painful. "Aaaaah!" Someone ran up to me and used something what calmed me down. I laid back on my back and was sighing again. Omg that hurt. I was stroking my head with my both hands and had tears in my eyes.

" I see that you are awake." I looked at the woman who was looking at me and also were busy with the machine. " I got startled when I heard the machine making a sound. But don't worry. Nothing has happened… How are you feeling?" She looked with a smile and I just scratched my head.

" Uhm… Okay I guess..." Was still looking around. " Where am I?" I was looking a bit confused at her and she looked back at me.

" You are in the hospital of Suna." She said with a bright smile. Suna? I never knew that there was a place with that name.

" Suna? Where the heck is that?" She looked confused at me.

" Have you never heard about Suna?" I shook my head and was also looking confused at her. " What is your name?"

" Uhm… That is… Uhm…" I was looking at nothing and realized that I didn't know my name… I didn't know my name! I looked scared at her and she didn't knew what she must do. " I don't know… I don't know my name…" She looked sad at me and was writing some things down on a note.

" I think that you have amnesia, and to see at your clothes do you also not come from here." She was still writing some things, and I looked at my clothes. They are just normal right? Well there are some cuts and scratches… But still normal… I looked back at her and also looking around. It is very big in here…

" Ooh, before I forget… The Kazekage is waiting to talk to you." I looked confused at her and she must laugh.

" The who?" I had never heard about the Kazekage… Who the hell must that be? Then I saw a guy standing in the doorway. Ooh my… He looks hot… I shove my thoughts away. No, you don't know who he is…

" Uhm… You are the Kaze… Kaze…" I was deep in thoughts… How did she call him?

" The Kazekage."" He said on monotone voice, and walked further into the room.

" Yes, that!" I smiled a bit and he was looking with no expressions on his face. Uhm… Not even a smile back?

" So what is the information what you could get from her." He looked at the nurse and she looked back at her notes.

" Too bad nothing. She have amnesia. Luckily is everything normal and that, only her head is very sensitive now." She looked at me and I looked innocent back at them. " She must rest a lot, but if you look good at her clothes is she not coming from her." The eyes of the Kazekage got wide and took a few steps towards me and looked at my clothes.

"Yeah, you are right." He looked a bit worried and was looking at the nurse. " Can she leave the hospital?" I was a bit confused and looked at the sheets. Although I don't know him, he looks very familiar… Kazekage… Kazekage… Kazekage… Come on girl… Think! I didn't know they were looking weird at me because of my face expression. But then I knew it!

"Gaara!" I got a bright smile on my face, but the Kazekage looked a bit shocked and the nurse let her notes fall on the ground and tried to catch her pencil in the air. " Is something wrong?" Man… I'm tired… I yawned and got little tears in my eyes… How late is it?

"So she may leave the hospital?" She nodded and the Kazekage grabbed my hand and took me with him.

"Be careful with her! She has not every memory back." I looked at the Kazekage, and saw we were leaving the hospital. And saw that it was evening. Although I remembered Gaara… But nothing else…

"Is this a desert?" I looked at him, but he didn't look back and stopped with walking and pulled my hand back. He looked back at me and was surprised that I did that. " I was asking you something." I looked a bit irritating. Although I know him, not answering my questions is irritating, and I thought that he had changed a bit over the years… but unfortunately he is still the same. " I thought that you had changed a bit over the years… But it looks like that nothing has changed." I looked at him and he couldn't believe what I said and sighed than.

" We are going to my office and we are going to talk there further, okay?" He looked at me stern and I must blush, and looked away and nodded. He raised his invisible eyebrow a bit and walked further. I followed him.

We had arrived at his office and was sitting on the chair in front of his desk, and he was sitting behind the desk and was looking stern at me. I looked back at him. I must blush again and looked away. And was staring at the ground.

" So you know my name." I nodded. " But you don't know your own name." I shook my head. " Do you know where you are, because you know me?" I shook my head. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, and was slightly biting in his index finger and that looked so fucking hot. I gulped and was thinking what I should say.

" Sorry that I… Don't remember much… But… I'm glad that I know you. " I smiled at him and he blushed a bit and was leaning with his arms on his desk.

" Don't worry about that. Hopefully they will get back soon." He gave me a weak smile and was thinking. " But first you need a home…" Then suddenly a guy came into the office. " Kankuro didn't I tell you to knock first?" He nodded and saw then me sitting on the chair.

" There you are." I looked confused at him and he just smiled at me. " I didn't saw you in the hospital, so I panicked and ran as fast as I could to Gaara." He also looked familiar to me, and then it hit me.

" You are Kankuro!" He looked shocked at me and looked directly at Gaara.

" A long story to explain Kankuro, I will explain it tomorrow." He nodded and left the office. Gaara sighed.

" Everything alright Kazekage? Am I too much trouble?" I looked a bit sad and he shook his head and got of his chair.

" Follow me." He walked to the door and I got up and followed him.

It looks like we walked to his house and he opened the door, and let me inside first. I thanked him with bowing a bit and walked to the living room. He signed to me that I could sit on the couch. I went sitting on it and followed Gaara with my eyes and saw that he was walking to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with two mugs. He placed it on the table and saw that it was tea. I took one of the mugs and blew in it and took a few sips from it.

" Hmmm delicious." I gave him a smile and he blushed a bit. I chuckled and took some sips again.

" It is just strange that you know me and Kankuro, but you don't know your own name and where you come from." I looked at him and saw that he had difficulties with that.

" Yes, that's right." I put my mug back on the table and stretched out my body. I saw he was watching me and I was blushing. " But, why are we here?"

" Because you don't from here… Or better said not from this world. I want to keep an eye on you." He looked seriously at me and I nodded.

" But you trust me enough to let me stay at your house? Or wanted you just talk here?" He took some sips from his tea and was looking at me again.

" I want that you stay here. In my house. I will let you see where everything is." He stood up and I followed him.

He let me see where his bedroom is and that the bathroom is linked to his bedroom. He had another room, but that was just empty. Then he let me see the kitchen, and where everything stands in the kitchen. I was amazed how his house looks like. It was big, but still good enough for one person. I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile back.

" So if you want to take a shower, go ahead. I will lay some clothes for you, and tomorrow I will give you money to buy some new clothes… People will looking weird at you if you going to wear that clothes what you have on now." I looked at my own clothes then at him and nodded.

I walked back upstairs and walked to the bathroom. I undressed myself and turned on the shower. I went under it and washed my hair and my body. I saw and felt that I had some cuts and scratches. It hurt a bit but luckily not too much. When I was done, I dried myself and put the towel around my body. I opened the door a little bit and saw that he put some clothes on the bed. I walked to the bed and began to dress myself.

" Shit… I don't have a brush for my hair…" I heard that Gaara came upstairs and looked a bit surprised at me. " Uhm Gaara? Do you have a brush in your house? Otherwise I can't brush my hair." He walked to the bathroom and came back with a comb. I gave him a smile and took the comb and went back to the bathroom and combed my hair.

" I'm downstairs." And he was already walking to the living room. I sighed but was still smiling. He is so cute!

I had combed my hair and went back to the living room. My tea was still warm, luckily and took some sips from it.

" How are you feeling now?" He said still with a monotone voice, but I didn't mind.

"I'm feeling a bit better. The shower was nice. Too bad it didn't gave me some memories back…" I looked a bit sad to the ground and sighed. " I don't even know my own name…" I make myself small on the couch and was looking into nothing.

" Maybe getting some sleep will help. I will stay here in the living room. Although I'm going further with my work. But if there is something I'm here if you need me." I looked surprised at him because of his kindness. Than suddenly I gave him a hug and he flinched a bit and was startled. I let him go and apologized many times.

" Sorry Gaara!" He tried to calm me down and shook his head.

" Don't worry, it was just unexpected." I nodded and went upstairs. I was laying in his bed and tried to lay comfortable, and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (I must still think of a name for this chapter XD Gomene Guys)**

* * *

I woke up and saw lines of sun shining out of the curtains. I got up, and was sitting on the edge of the bed. I stretched out my body and rubbing in my eyes. I am surprised that I could fall asleep so fast. Maybe because of all the things what had happened yesterday. I went with my hand through my hair and was looking at the ground. I'm wondering if Gaara is still downstairs, doing his work. I got of the and walked to the bathroom and got changed. I combed my hair, and saw my reflection in the mirror. Who am I? And why am I here? I sighed and walked downstairs and saw Gaara nowhere.

"Hmm, I think he is back to his office." I walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Hmm I can make toast. I grabbed the stuff what I needed and began to cook.

After several minutes I was done and set the table and was enjoying my breakfast. The door opened and saw that it was Gaara. I got a smile on my face.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama!" He looked surprised at me.

" Uhm, good morning." I was still smiling. So cute that he don't know what to say. Nothing had really changed by him, only his looks.

" Do you want some?" I handed out a toast. He nodded slowly to me and took it. He was also sitting at the table and was enjoying it.

" Delicious." He was surprised that I had made this.

" I'm glad that you like it. At least I still know how to cook. Hahaha." I took several bites of my toast and swallowed it.

" It bothers me that I don't know your name…" I stopped with eating and looked at Gaara. It bothers him… I sighed and put my toast back on my plate.

" I'm very sorry Kazekage-sama that I don't know my name, but I will do my best to get my memories back!" All I could do was looking sad at him. He shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize." He said still with a monotone voice. I saw that he was thinking. I went back with eating and noticed that he was staring at me what make me blush..

"Kazekage-sama, is there something wrong." He shook his head again. Nani? Sometimes I don't get him.

"Well, I was thinking… Do you mind if I'm going with you to buy some new clothes? It is not that I don't trust you or something… But you can get lost very quickly here, and I still want to keep an eye on you." Well that makes sense.

" I understand Kazekage-sama." I got up and brought the plates and other things to the kitchen and put them in the sink. I saw that Gaara was helping me. " Thank you Kazeka-"

" You can call me Gaara." He gave me a small smile. I nodded with a blush on my face. "Are you ready?" I let him know that I was ready and we were both walking through Suna.

I saw that everyone was looking at us, and that they were whispering. "Ooh and before that I forget. Don't look at the price tags. Just pick out the clothes what you want." He looked serious at me. Wow, everything what I want. Hmm… First I must see what they are selling. We walked in a shop and they sell different ninja outfits.

"Awesome!" I ran from mannequin to mannequin. They sell awesome clothes! The woman must laugh. My cheeks became red.

" You are a very energetic." She smiled gently and I nodded.

" Had never seen so much awesome clothes!" I said very happily and ran back to one of the mannequins. I looked serious at it, and had found one. I grabbed the clothes and other stuff and ran to the fitting room. It took some time when I was wearing it.

"Madam? Can you maybe help me?" I hear some footsteps, and the woman was smiling at me.

" Yes, I can help you." She did some things right, and also gives me advice how to do it when I'm alone. She also helped me with the hair ribbon. I looked out of the fitting room and let see what I had choose. I smiled very brightly. Gaara was very surprised what I had choose. Was he also blushing?

" Isn't she beautiful Kazekage-sama?" He was even more blushing and nodded. I wore a red sleeveless short ninja fight style kimono. With long black stockings. The fingerless gloves were also long and black, and had a red hair ribbon in my hair with a high ponytail.

"Do you like it Kazekage-sama?" I turned around several times and was just very happy.

" Uhm… Y-Y-You look g-great." He scratched his head a bit. I chuckled, and Gaara was paying the clothes.

"Thank you very much!" My face was full of happiness. I wa ted to give him a hug. But I remebered when I did that, he was not very happy with that.

"Shall I give you a tour in Suna?" I was surprised with that, but nodded.

"But, don't you have work to do kazekage-sama?" I don't want to be a nuisance for him. He is the Kazekage.

"No." He answered short. He was making a bed of sand, stood on it. And reached out his hand to me. I looked up at him.

"Okay than." My mouth was making a smile on his own, and grabbed his hand. It felt warm and soft. We were both blushing a bit. I was sitting nex to him and he lifted us up. I held his arm, because I was scared that I would fall of. He flinched a bit, but saw that I was scared. He let me hold his arm.

"Wow! Suna is beautiful from above! And it is very big." It was amazing! Although we were in a desert. It was beautiful.

"It is still early, so it is not to hot. Don't forget to be inside between 12 pm and 2 pm. The sun is on his highest and it can be very hot if you walk through the streets. So I want you, that you will stay inside." I nodded to him.

" Okay, but what are going to do now? Although you said that you don't have work to do. You are still the Kazekage."

" Yes that's right, but the councils know that I want to keep an eye on you. Because you are not familair here." He looked a bit serious at me. I swallowed and nodded again.

After we were back on the ground, we walked a bit further through Suna. Everyone was bowing for the Kazekage. So nice to see that everyone is accepting him. Especially as a Kazekage.

"Are you hungry?" Well, I don't know how late it is. But my stomach is growling.

"Yes, I am. My stomach is even growling." I smiled with a blush on my face and scratched the back of my head.

"I know a nice place to eat." He signed to me that I must follow him. We walked for some minutes and arrived at a small restaurant.

We were sitting the opposite of each other. I was looking around and it was kinda cozy. A waitress came and asked us what we wanted to eat and to drink. We had ordered our meals and our drinks.

It was silent at our table. It was a bit awkward because we didn't know what we must say to each other. Well there are some things were we can talk about, but not in public. I don't know what other people would think.

"Uhm, I'm very grateful with the clothes I got." I tried to break the ice a bit, and gave him a small smile.

"Hn? Oh, uhm don't bother about it. Otherwise people will look weird at you, and then they are going to think of something. And I don't want that." I heard that he said it cold without emotion. I nodded to him, and was looking around again. Well that failed hard…

After some minutes our drinks and meals were brought to us. We began to eat and it was silent again. We never spoke to each other while we were busy with eating. It was just silent and boring to be honest.

After we were done, we walked to his house again.

I was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. I'm fucking bored. I can understand that he don't trust me, but come on!

Then someone stormed into his house with a terrifying face.

"Kazekage! Something bad is happening in the kazekage building!" My eyes went open, and the kazekage was already gone. I looked terrified at the guy.

"what must I do? I don't know nothing about here." I said with a trembling in my voice.

"Just stay here." When the guy said that he was also gone.

There was I sitting. Alone in this living room with a broken door. What should i do? I dont know nothing about here. I sighed deep. I was very worried. What if something bad happen to Gaara. Or someone else.

I stood up and walked through the living room. "What must i do? I can't help the kazekage. I can't do nothing…" I got crazy and keep walking through the living room. Okay! Enough! I run out of the house and saw some smoke from a building. Maybe is that the kazekage building. I followed the smoke and it took some time when i arrived there.

When i had arrived i saw some people running away. I ran up the stairs and was in the building. I heard some noises and followed it. Until someone grabbed me at my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?!" i turned around and saw that it was the big brother of Gaara.

"I was worried and couldn't stay at his house!" we heard again some hard noises, and we both were running to it. We saw that the Kazekage was fighting with something. A beast.

"What is that?!" I pointed to it, and Kankuro was looking at it.

"Some kind of beast what come from the desert. But i dont know how he is infiltrated into the village." He was confused and couldn't believe it.

The kazekage looked over his shoulder and looked a bit angry at me. "I said that you must stay at my house!"

"but I was very worried about you! And couldn't stay there. Although you are the kazekage, everything can happen. Like that one time with the akatsuki!" I got some tears and removed them quickly. He was surprise and confused what i was saying.

I saw that the beast wanted to attack him. "Gaara watch out!" I ran to him, Kankuro tried to stop me but failed. I pushed Gaara aside and got a huge clap from that beast and landen some meters away in the hallway.

"Nooooo!" i heard the kazekage screaming. I was surprised that i was still alive. How that could be i don't know but i was happy. I heard another screaming but that was from the beast i think. Hearing of the footsteps they were running to me. The kazekage looked very worried to me and carried me.

"we must bring her to the hospital!" kazekage yelled and his brother nodded. The kazekage ran to the hospital, explained everything to the nurse.

After awhile i was again staring at the ceiling and sighed. I heard that someone was coming in my room. "Gaara…" i got a bit up and my whole body hurt.

"just lay down!" he ran up to me and layed me gently back on my back. " Don't move too much. You got a huge clap from that beast." I grabbed a chair and placed it by the bed. " why on earth did you do that?" he looked very confused at me. " why wanted you to safe me that bad?" he just couldnt understand why i did it.

"Because… Well… Because I like you Kazekage-sama." I blushed and put the covers over my nose and didn't dare to look at him.

"Ooh." That was the only thing what he said. "Uhm, i have some work to do. And i must speak with the councils about the kazekage building and that… I will send kankuro to you." With that he was gone. Well, i cant blame him…

Several minutes later, Kankuro came into my room and smiled a bit to me. I smiled a bit back.

"How are you feeling?" He was asking worried. He was sitting on the chair were the kazekage sat.

"I don't know actually. My whole body hurt but thats it." I really didnt know how i must feel.

"But do you know why Gaara is blushing?" I looked very confused at him and shook my head.

"No, i don't know." Kankurk was also looking confused and even surprised.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings

**Chapter 5 Feelings**

* * *

I opened my eyes, it was already morning. The nurse was walking into my room. She was smiling because I was awake. " have you had a good night sleep?" I nodded. I tried to sit, but it wasn't that easy. The nurse helped me. "The kazekage would be here in a few hours."

I was surprised. "Why?"

"He was worried about you and want to see how you are doing. Well I think you can go home today. The only thing what you must do is rest a lot." I nodded to her, she was writing some things down on a paper. She gave me a smile and left the room.

I scratched the back of my head and went back to lay down. I remembered that I had kinda confessed my feelings to the kazekage. My face was all red and covered it with the sheets. I heard some knocking at te door and saw that Gaara was standing in de door opening.

"Gaara! I thought you would come over a few hours?" I was sitting straight up and watch him getting a chair and placed it by the bed.

"I have done my work the whole night while I was at home. The kazekage building is in reconstruction. So I must do my work at home. But I don't mind, than I can't let you do some stupid things. Like yesterday!" He looked angry at me with his arms crossed.

" yeah, yeah. I have already apologized." He was still looking angry at me. "But I have some good news. I can go home today. But I need to rest a lot from the nurse. Otherwise it will be gone bad with me. I have strained some muscles." I said with a weak smile.

"Plus we need to talk about some other things." He said with a stern face. I heard you and kankuro talking yesterday evening. I wanted to ask kankuro to come with me but than I heard you two talking."

"Ooh, the kazekage have eavesdropped." I put my hand before my mouth and must chuckle afterwards. I saw a small smile from his mouth, while he was standing up.

"Let's go home than." He reached out is hand and helped me to get out of bed. He used his sand to teleport us to his house. We arrived in his bedroom and helped me to get in bed.

"How old are you actually Gaara?" He was surprised by the question.

"I'm 20 years old." He walked to his desk and went further with some paper work. "If you need something, don't be afraid and just ask."

"Im 17 years old." I smiled brightly. " But, uhm… there is one problem… I don't like to sleep with my clothes on. So I want to get changed but…. " I blushed very much. I saw him thinking and got off from his chair.

"I need to call someone." With that saying he went to the hallway. I heard him talking to someone, not exactly what. But he sounded embarresed and irritated. He came than back in his room and his face was totally red.

"Everything alright Gaara?" I cocked my head a bit.

"My sister went to Konoha, so I don't know anyone else who can help you with this." I know he had idea, I could see that from his face. "But… I know… It sound pervert, but I only want to help you. I van help you with changing clothes." He looked away and his face became redder. I must laugh and he looked confused at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No Gaara. You didn't say anything wrong. I don't mind if you help me. I know you don't have any bad intentions. And I know you are not familiar with this. But… it is your choice. I can learn to do it myself…"

"No! You have done enough!" I was startled because of his answer. "You also need to take a bath… I will help you!" Now my face was totally red. He walked to me and helped me to get up and walked me to the bathroom. What is going on?! He closed the door and was just looking at me.

"Gaara… you don't have to help me. I don't want to force you…" I covered my body a bit, although I have still my clothes on.

"You don't force me. I just want to help you." He came closer. And there was just a few inches between us. He is too close…. "I will turn on the water first. You can try to undress yourself." He turned on the water and I tried to unzipping my kimono but bending down for my underwear and my stockings it hurt very much. I let out a painful sound.

"Everything alright?!" He was turning around while he was saying that and saw me standing there in my underwear and stocking. I got some tears in my eyes and shook my head. He guided me to the edge of the bath and let me sit down. "Please trust me, I just want to help you." I nodded and gave him a weak smile. He helped me with my underwear. I covered them immediately. Than he pulled of my stockings. He helped me with getting in the bathtub.

I let out a satisfied sigh and enjoyed the warm water. "O my god… this is nice~" Gaara was getting my clothes together and put them on the chair in the bedroom and came back with some pajama's.

"Is the water nice?" I nodded and gave him a great smile. I waved at him that he must come closer. He came to the bathtub and put his hands on the railing, looking at me. I gave a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I'm very greatful that I ended up here. You are very kind to me. I'm very happy that you help me with things like this. Although it was my own fault that I'm now like this." I was a bit embarrassed and was looking into the water.

He nodded and went back to the bedroom. "Just call me when you are done." He closed the door.

I washed myself a bit but it was very painful… but I didn't dare to ask Gaara to help me. It is very difficult for him to help me because I'm a girl. I tried to relax in the water and closed my eyes.

" _Aaaah! Harumi!" I jumped over the chairs and tried to catch her. I grabbed her hand and hold firm at a chair._

" _Hold on Hitoka!" Then I noticed that the woman was standing behind me and grabbed my hand from the chair and we were both sucked into the vortex._

" _Aaaaaaah!" And the woman was still laughing._

I woke up and screaming. The bathroom door was slammed open and Gaara was next to the bathub. "What's wrong?!" He was panicked but tried to calm me down.

"I got a flashback…. I got a flashback…. It was scary…" I began to cry and Gaara was kinda holding me to calm me down. I hold him tight with tears in my eyes and tried to breath normally.

"It's okay. I'm here with you…" He said with a soft voice.

After some minutes when I was done with crying and was calmed down. Gaara helped me further with washing my hair and my body. After that he dried me and brought me to the bedroom. He also helped me with getting dressed. Self I tried to brush my hair and worked a bit…

"Sorry for all this trouble Gaara. I know that this is very difficult for you." He blushed a bit and shook his head shyly. I was done with my hair and got up from the bed and walked up to Gaara. I have him again with a blush a kiss on his cheek and went back to bed. I didn't saw how is reaction was. I pulled the covers over my body and went to sleep.

* * *

After some time Gaara woke me up for lunch. He had made soms toast with eggs. We were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why do you actually like me?" I choked in a bit of toast. Gaara helped me and gulped a whole glass of water afterwards. I shallowed a few times and tried to catch my breath. "I didn't knew that, that kind of question was deathly." I shook my head and tried to face him.

"Well it is difficult to explain. But the reason why I like you is. That I already 'know' you for some years. And it began when you and you two siblings enter the Chunin Exams in Konoha when you were 12 years old… Since then I have liked you. Yes I know. Who would love a killer with bloodlust…" he had difficulties with it but he continues with listening to me. " but I knew that there was more about him. And later it turned out he was the sweetest guy ever and I was so happy when I saw that you became the Kazekage. Because you have earned it. You tried very hard to be accepted by your people. And you have done it. And not because you are to kazekage that I like you. No. It is more of who you are and not what you are Gaara…" I got from the table and walked to gaara to stand behind him. I put my arms around him and layed my head next his head on his shoulder. He grabbed my hands with his own and closed his eyes. "I love you, Gaara… and I know. It is still weird that I know you. But you don't know nothing about me. And that still don't know my name… but what I say to you is all true. I really love you…" I took his face between my hands and gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth. He flinched but somehow he didn't mind. I gave him a smile and went back upstairs to close my eyes for a bit. Because I must still rest because of my wound.

* * *

The Kazekage woke me up again but now for dinner. I rubbed in my eyes following Gaara downstairs. I joined at the table and saw that he had made something with fish. "I hope that you like it." I nodded to him and gave a sweet smile. We both say "Itadakimasu!"" and began to eat.

"Have you already heard some more about the Kazekage building?" I put some fish in my mouth.

" No not yet." We ate further.

When we were done I helped Gaara with doing the dishes. "Are you sure to help me?" I sighed and looked a bit irritated.

"Don't worry Gaara. If it hurts I will say it. I don't like it that you do everything. I'm also living in this house. So we are doing things together." I grabbed the dishcloth and helped with drying the plates, glasses and the cutlery.

" It is not that I'm worried." I looked at him with a face –are you sure about that?- He looked back at me and then back at the dishes. " Okay. I'm worried about you." He sighed and gave me some plates. " It is just… I don't want that you get more hurt. You have done enough. You have saved me. You let me feel how it is to have friend close by. Although… if you want to be my friend." He blushed and looked the other way.

" So if I'm right… You are not sure if I want to be your friend. But you know that I love you…" I looked thoughtful to him.

" Yeah, okay. We are friends. " I chuckled. He looked at me back embarrassed and looked back at the water. I felt suddenly water splashing against me. He was laughing and I did the same back to him. He blocked it with his arms and did it again. We did it a few times more.

" Gaara, stop!" I laughed and was totally drenched. Gaara was also wet but not so much as I was. " That's unfair. You have blocked it many times." I pouted.

He laughed while he went with his hand trough his hair. " let's go to the bathroom to dry ourselves. And get some clothes for you." He grabbed my hand and we went both upstairs. He signed that I already could go to the bathroom and was getting some clothes out of the drawer. He helped me again with getting undressed. It was still embarrassing. My face was totally red and Gaara gave me a towel to dry my body but especially my hair.

" Thank you Gaara." He nodded and went back to the bedroom to get also changed. I walked to the door and saw how Gaara was getting changed. His body was so mature. You could see that he have trained a lot. He turned around and saw me peeping. I got startled and slammed the door closed. My back was against the door and tried to catch my breath. I shook my head and went further with drying myself. He knocked on the door. I opened it with the towel in front of my body. He gave me a pile of clothes.

I took it from him and closed the door again. I dressed myself and brushed my hair. I feels nice to wear dry clothes again. I opened the door and thanked the Kazekage.

" Thank you very much and sorry that I peeped…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Don't worry." He smirked and walked back downstairs. We both heard that someone was knocking at the door. I followed Gaara and saw that Kankuro was standing in front of the door. "Kankuro what are you doing here?" Gaara was surprised that his brother was here. I walked already to the kitchen to get some tea.

" We have got a message from the Hokage." I heard Kankuro saying. The Hokage? I was in the kitchen so I couldn't hear what they are talking about.

Later they were walking into the living room. " I have made some tea." I smiled and put it on the table.

" Oeh, tea!" Kankuro was sitting on the couch and took a mug. " But Gaara why didn't you pick up your phone? I have called you three times. Otherwise I wasn't here." Gaara was blushing a bit and looked annoyed at his brother.

" I was busy with some things. That's why I couldn't hear it." He crossed his arms. Kankuro was looking at him with a face –are you sure about that…- He was smirking after that and Gaara went more annoyed. " It is the truth!" He walked away to the kitchen.

I looked confused at both of them. " Don't worry about that. It is more that I don't understand that he haven't still a girlfriend… He is 20 and still nothing." He looked disappointed. " I give him also tips about girls. And especially about how to get lai-" I saw sand storming from the kitchen and covered Kankuro's mouth. I got startled and looked a bit afraid at Gaara.

" That's enough Kankuro! Mind your own business." Gaara looked very annoyed.

" Okay guys! easy! No fighting! We can just talk with each other." I was still afraid. Gaara removed his sand and commanded it back. Kankuro stretched his body and laughed.

" Sorry sorry. So how is it with you." He was watching at me. Before I answered him I went also sitting at the couch and Gaara went sitting next to me.

" Uhm… Better…. I still don't know my own name… But it is nice to be here." I gave him a smile.

" That's nice to hear." He took the last sip of his tea and put it back on the table. He got up from the couch. " Well im going back to my own house." Gaara walked with him to the door. I was standing in the door way between the living room and the hall way and was watching Gaara and Kankuro. But this time they were almost whispering.

* * *

" Don't forget to message him. Maybe he can give some answers." Kankuro gave something to Gaara.

" I will not forget… But I will do it tomorrow." He took it from Kankuro and put it in his pocket. " I'm still busy with some things."

Kankuro smirked. " Busy with what? Getting her in bed?" Gaara punched him against his arm. Kankuro must laugh. " Don't tell me you don't feeling anything for her. You are always with her. Although she had arrived here a few days ago."

" I don't know what I must feel about her. She is nice and sweet. But we still don't anything about her." He sighed and crossed his arms.

" Hmm. You are actually right. But come on…" He poked his little brother with his elbow against his arm. " Don't tell me that nothing has happened between you two." Kankuro had a big smirk on his face.

" As what? She is the only one who is laying in my bed. You know that I can't sleep everytime. But if you think that helping her with changing clothes is something." He was leaning against the wall.

" Wait…. You have seen her naked?!" Gaara put his hand against the mouth of Kankuro.

" Sshhh she can almost hear you!" He hissed at Kankuro.

" But is it true?"

" She has still that wound at her abdomen. She can't even bow or anything else." Kankuro was a bit jealous.

" Maybe you get before you get old a girlfriend." That was the drop for Gaara and attacked Kankuro with his sand out of his house and closed the door. "Baka."

* * *

I was sitting in the living room when Gaara came back. He was sitting also on the couch and sighed deep and was laying his arm over his eyes. I crawled to him on the couch and was sitting on my knees next to Gaara.

" Everything alright Gaara?" I looked a bit worried at him. He raised his arm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on his lap. Face turned immediately red didn't dare to move. I was sitting side ways on his lap and buried his face in my arm.

" Sometimes I just get a big headache of my brother." I chuckled a bit.

" That's one of the disadvantages for having siblings. Especially of the same gender." I gave him a sweet smile.

" I hate it… He sticks his nose every time in mine business, especially when it is about a girl." He looked very annoyed.

" Especially about girls?" I looked a bit worried at him.

" Yeah, like Matsuri, Sari and Yukata…." That's already three girls! " First it was Matsuri, because I had saved her. Later because I became the Kazekage. They are my fangirls… and it is actually annoying… But they are nice so I don't mind it very much." He was still kinda hugging me.

" Hmm okay." I was thinking.

" And when I was just talking with them. Kankuro gave me of those weird faces. And gave me tips when I was alone in my office doing my work. But I don't like them… I have no time for that… I'm very busy with my work as Kazekage… It is not that I never want a girlfriend in my life. But it is not my priority for now." He sighed again and laid his head against my arm.

" Poor Kazekage." I chuckled and played a bit with his hair. " But what about me… Am I not a nuisance for you?" We looked at each other.

" You are different than those other girls." He looked serious at me. I got it very hot just because he was looking at me. Or it could be I was sitting in his lap and we were very close at each other. His hand was touching my cheek and caressed it. I flinched. What is this feeling inside my body. " I had never thought my life would change a bit when you have arrived here. Although we need to figure many things out. Because why you are here. What your name is…" He was still touching my cheek. I held his hand. My face came closer to his. His hand went to the back of my head. My mouth was slightly open just like his. Just a few inches away and our lips were touching each other.

The door was slammed open. " Gaara my lovely little brother, I'm home again!" We looked at each other startled. Gaara pushed me than aside him on the couch and tried to act normal. A woman came into the living room. My face was totally red. I looked at the ground.

" Temari! What are you doing here?!" Gaara looked surprised but also annoyed.

" Well, I was done with my mission there in Konoha and Shikamaru had a lot of other stuff. So not to be bored there. I went back to Suna." She smiled brightly and was than looking at me. " Who are you?!" She pointed at me. I tried to talk but my voice was completely gone.

" She is….. someone…. Actually a long story. But I will tell you everything tomorrow." She looked weird at Gaara.

" Just someone? Not your… girlfriend?" Our both eyes went wide and I looked again at the carpet. Gaara shook his head.

" No. She is not my girlfriend. She has arrived here a few days ago. But just what I had told you. I will explain everything tomorrow. It is already late." Gaara guided his sister back to the door.

My face was still red… We had almost kissed! I hold my cheeks they were extremely warm. Gaara came back into the living room and was looking a bit uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head.

" I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." I gave him a weak smile and bowed to him. He just stood there and nodded. "Good night Kazekage-sama." I walked upstairs and entered his bedroom. I went under the covers and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! feedback is always welcome! ^^ Im trying to upload every week or two weeks a chapter. i have luckily some time again for my stories :) I will also try to update my chapters for wrong grammar in my chapters. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 The mission: Going to Suna!

**Chapter 6 The mission: Going to Suna!**

* * *

It was the next morning and Sakura woke me up for breakfast. I brushed my hair a bit and did it in a ponytail. I walked downstairs and greeted Sakura's mother. I walked further to the kitchen. Sakura was already busy with making breakfast.

" It smells delicious." I said with a smile on my face. Sakura looked behind her and smiled back.

" Thank you! Oh by the way. I got early a message of the Hokage. He expect us at 12 o'clock in his office. Than we are talking about how to find your friend and where she could maybe be." With that said she placed the pancakes on the table and called her parents that breakfast was ready. " Enjoy the pancakes." Sakura was so sweet. I got a smile on my face and waited till her parents had joined.

We all said. "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat.

After we were done I walked with Sakura back to her bedroom. We both got dressed and did my hair in a ponytail. We both brushed our teeth's. Back in her bedroom Sakura was taking some stuff together.

" I hoped we can find out where Harumi is… I'm very worried about her…" I looked worried at the floor and Sakura cheered me on.

" We will find her and we will find out why you guys must come to our world." She gave me a sweet smile and got from her bed. " Come, let's go for a walk!" She said happily. She grabbed my hand and took me outside. We walked through Konoha and she took me to the park.

"Wow. It is incredible here…" I looked around me and saw a lot of people walking through the park. A lot of children were playing on the playground. Some elder people were sitting on the benches.

" This is one of the places if my head get too much of everything. So I come here to clear my mind or I'm going to the library to learn some medical ninjutsu… Oh I know something! Shall I teach you medical ninjutsu?" Her smile was very bright. My eyes widened and didn't know what I must say.

" I don't know if I can learn that. I'm someone from another world. I don't even know if I have chakra…" I looked unsure at her but she shook her head. She grabbed again my hand and took me to the library. We were walking to the back of the library and pulled a book to her and the whole bookcase were moving to one side. I was surprised and walked downstairs. The bookcase moved automatically back to his spot.

" Oh! I have seen this before. Lady Tsunade has teached you here medical ninjutsu!" She looked surprised at me.

" How did you know?!" I was also surprised by myself.

" That's too difficult to explain. Maybe I can when we are going to talk with Kakashi." She nodded but wasn't very sure.

" First we are going to look if you have chakra in your body." She walked to a bookcase and looked for a specific book. She found it and walked back to me. And guided me to a table. She wrote some kanji's on a white paper. "okay, this will do! The only thing you need to do is to clean your mind and try to concentrate. You must place your hand on his paper. If chakra is visible than you have chakra in your body. If it doesn't show anything than you have nothing." I nodded. I stood in front of the paper and tried to concentrate. I took a deep breath and blew it out. I did it several times and placed my hand on the paper. I closed my eyes.

After some seconds I felt something at my hand. I opened my eyes and saw chakra glowing from my hand. I pulled my hand back and hold it with my other hand. " How is this possible…" Sakura was also surprised.

" This is very nice! If you want I can teach you medical ninjutsu!" I wasn't sure about that but it is a nice distraction for the time being.

" Okay. I will do it." She hugged me and walked already to some bookcases and looked for books.

She placed the books on the ground and was petting next to her that I must sit there. I walked up to here and was sitting next to her.

" First I'm going to learn you the basics. That is more to control chakra." She explained everything over the basics. How to control it, to shape it kinda, even to use it on weapons like a kunai. First I tried to control my chakra. It was more difficult than I expected. but that wasn't strange. I come from another world who have suddenly chakra in this world. It is not familiar for me. Every time I try it the chakra shatters. It was hard for to catch my breath.

" Calm down! You will exhaust yourself. Chakra is also a part of your life form. If that runs out you are in great danger." She looked worried at me. I nodded to her and wiped of the sweat of my forehead.

" Oh it is already that late!" I looked over my shoulder. It was 11:45... " We must hurry!" Sakura cleaned everything and took me to the Hokage building.

When we arrived there she knocked on the door and we got a sign that we could enter. Both of us chose a chair to sit on and were both looking at the Hokage.

" Glad that you two could come here. Yesterday was a surprising day. I had never thought that we got a visit from people from another world." He placed his hands folded on his desk. " But for now I want that you tell me everything what have happened yesterday. I know you have told us yesterday. But today my assistance take some notes from it." I looked at his assistance. She gave me a soft smile and I nodded.

" My friend Harumi and I were shopping in our world. We found a nice anime shop where they were selling anime stuff. Like clothes, figures and other stuff. That's one of the reason that I already know all of you. Well most of you…" Their eyes widened but Kakashi let me go on with telling my story. " While we were paying for our stuff, Harumi saw a flyer with a movie of Naruto." I took a deep breath. " We are both fan of Naruto. So we were very happy that, that there was a movie about it in the cinema. But the movie started three hours later. So we went eating first. But the thing we both noticed was that it was very silent. There were no people around us. We were also the only one in the cinema for the movie. When it became dark in the cinema someone was standing in front of the big screen. I was terrified but Harumi wasn't. She even screamed at the woman what was going on. Then she sad that she was going to send us to the ninja world and before we know it she had make a vortex. It was so strong that I couldn't got a grip of one of the chairs. Harumi was chasing me and grabbed my hand and tried to save me and herself. Than that woman was behind Harumi and removed her hand from the chair what made us sucking into the vortex." I was done with my story and took a deep breath.

It was very silent and made me uncomfortable.

"Wow that is quite a story!" I was startled and we all looked at the door of the office. Naruto was standing in the doorway.

"Naruto what are you doing here?! Never heard of knocking!" Sakura was mad and made already a fist of her hand.

" I have knocked many times but no one answered it! Then I opened the door to look what was wrong." He shrugged his shoulders and scratch the back of his head.

Kakashi sighed and was thinking. " Okay, I have a idea to search for your friend. That is our priority number one. To see if she is safe. The woman will come later. Although I hope not she has your friend." I was immediately worried.

" What? But that woman is a threat! They must be both priority number one!" Naruto yelled.

" I know that the woman is a threat. For all of us. We don't know who she is or what she want and why she send these two girls to our world. But we need to be careful. That's why I want to find that girl first. She can be in great danger!" Kakashi stated.

" So how are we going to do this?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

" I will think of a team. Who is going to search for that girl and the other team will search for that woman. But first I'm going to send letters to the other Kage's. Maybe she is at one of those nations." Kakashi looked seriously at us.

" But if she was there. Wouldn't we have already got a letter from one of them?" I asked.

" Yeah." Confirmed Naruto my question.

" This is just the second that those girls are in our world. Maybe she is wandering somewhere middle of nowhere. Maybe she is somewhere in a forest or the desert." Then it hit me.

" That's it! I know maybe where she could be. But then I don't understand why the Kazekage hasn't send a letter yet." I was thinking hard. The others were looking confused at me.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi confused.

" Harumi is a big fan of the Kazekage! I think that woman has sent her somewhere close to Suna!" I hope I am right otherwise I don't know where she could be. That's the only what I know for sure. She likes Gaara very much. So maybe she is there for sure.

" I will send a letter to the Kazekage of Suna, but it will take some days before the hawk will reach Suna." Stated Kakashi.

" I don't mind! But I know for certain that she must be there! I think I have been sent here because I know that Konoha is very safe!."

" Well that would be a mission to Suna!" Naruto yelled in the office. Sakura slap her hand against her forehead. I must laugh a bit.

" I will see who I sent where. But for now… Keep this between us and try to focus on other things. I will call you guys again tonight.

" But I haven't seen Gaara in ages! I want to see my best friend!" Naruto pouted a bit.

" And I want to come too! I know it is dangerous but I want to find Harumi!" My face was very serious with my hands as fists.

" I will think about it Hitoka. I know you want to find your friend, but let it rest for now. Everything will be alright." Kakashi tried to calm me down and dismissed us. I walked out of the office with Sakura and Naruto.

We decided to discuss things at the house of Naruto. " Don't worry Hitoka… If she is with Gaara than she is for sure safe." Naruto walked with his hands behind his head and watched the sky serious.

" I know that too Naruto but still… What if she isn't in Suna but somewhere else. Without help… What if she is starving!" I said with a worried voice and looked also very worried that I could almost cry.

" You must not think like that Hitoka! You will only make it worse…" Sakura tried to comfort me. But it didn't help very much.

After some talking we had arrived at the house of Naruto. He unlocked the door and let us in. We all walking into the living room and sat around the table.

" So how are we going to do this? Naruto asked.

" Well one thing I know for sure is that Kakashi don't know that Hitoka can use chakra." He looked surprised at me. I had a weak smile on my face.

" That is nice!" He was very happy and his eyes were glistering.

" That for sure. So I think it would be best that I train Hitoka further with medical ninjutsu. Although she can't heal herself. She can support us with it. If we are chosen to go to Suna." Sakura explained. I nodded.

" Than Naruto can train before the decision is made." They look both at me and nodded afterwards.

" I will see you guys again tonight in front of the Hokage building." He gave us a thumb up and gone was he. We walked out of his house and went back to the library.

* * *

It was late in the evening. We got all a message that we must come to the Hokage building. Even Ino, Shikamaru, and Choiji were also in front of the Hokage building. I wasn't sure but if they are also were called up. Then the chance was big that Naruto, Sakura and I go to Suna…

We had all gathered up and walked to the office of the Hokage. Sakura knocked on the door and we could come in. We were standing in a line in front of the Hokage. He explained first at Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji what was going on. They mumbled what but listened to the Hokage.

" Naruto, Sakura and Hitoka. You three go to Suna but that would be when I get a letter back from the Kazekage. If I don't get a letter back after two days I will also sent you three to go there." We both nodded. " Ino, Shikamaru, Choiji, your mission is more dangerous and longer than that of them. You guys are going to spy on someone. I think she is a pawn of someone." A pawn? " You three are dismissed." He looked at me, Naruto and Sakura. " Then I will explain further to them what they must do. We all bowed to him and left the office. We gave each other a high five.

" We did it. We are going to Suna!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. Sakura and I were laughing. He scratched the back of his head. "Hehe."

We said goodbye to Naruto and went back to the house of Sakura. Sakura explained everything to her parents while I was already upstairs in the bedroom of Sakura. I got changed and brushed my teeth. When I was done I looked one more time in the mirror. I will find you Harumi. I got out of the bathroom and saw Sakura walking in.

" Oh you have already changed." I nodded and went laying already on the futon. " I'm glad that we can search for your friend." She said from the bathroom.

" Yeah me too." I watched the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Sakura was done in the bathroom and closed the door. She turned off the light and was laying in her own bed.

" We both need our rest. Tomorrow I'm going to teach your further with medical ninjutsu plus I'm going to learn you how to defend yourself. Although we have a safe mission. It can still be dangerous with bandits and other things. Like the desert." I swallowed a few times.

" I know Sakura but that is not going to stop me for searching my friend." I said with a serious tone to Sakura.

" I know Hitoka. But for now rest as much as you can." I heard she was going to lay under her covers.

" Good night Sakura."

" Goodnight Hitoka."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are welcome ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Pleasure

**Chapter 7 Pleasure (WARNING IT CONTAINS LEMON!)**

* * *

I went in every room what Gaara has in his house. But I couldn't find him anywhere. The Kazekage building is still in reconstruction so he couldn't be working there. I didn't dare to get out of the house, Suna is still a very big city to walk through. I sighed annoyed and went to the living room. It was just very silent. Where could he be. I can't also just call him. I plowed on the couch and was watching the ceiling. I got flashbacks from yesterday, the moment that Gaara and I were almost kissing each other. My face got all red again. I was slightly happy that Temari came into the room to disturb us. Gaara deserve better than I. who can't even remember her own name! I threw a cushion to the wall and was sitting straight up.

" I hate this… What is even my purpose in this world. Why am I even sent here." I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. For the first time I noticed it was very dark here. The tiles are sand colored and the kitchen cabinets were dark brown. I opened one of the cabinets and found some food.

I just made something what I could eat and went to the kitchen table to eat it. A hour has passed by and still no sign of Gaara… I took the last bite and put everything in the sink. I went back upstairs and opened the door of the bathroom. I had actually hoped that he would be here to surprise me, but too bad. I closed the door behind me and undressed myself. I watched myself in the mirror. There I saw a girl with long light brown hair, gold brown eyes. I sighed and turned on the water in the shower. I went in the shower cabin. I washed my hair and my body. I felt kinda be watched and looked around me. I even opened the cabin to see if someone was in the bathroom but I saw no one. I shrugged my shoulder and closed the cabin and went further with washing my body. I was already glad the pain has faded most of it away. Than Gaara didn't have to help me every time if I want to shower or to get dressed or anything. I turned off the water and kneaded most of the water out of my hair. I opened the cabin and I felt again that I was being watched. I grabbed quickly a towel and put it around me. I looked a bit scared around me. But there was no one. Only my reflection in the mirror.

I tried to catch my breath while I was drying myself. I got dressed again and brushed my hair. I did it in a high ponytail and gave myself a small smile. I walked out of the bathroom and saw someone standing in the bedroom. I was startled and threw the nearest thing to him.

He blocked it with his sand and looked confused at me. I saw that it was Gaara and apologized many times.

" I'm very sorry Gaara! I thought you were someone else!" I bowed many times and he tried to calm me down.

" Easy! I don't mind." He placed the lamp back where it stood. He looked back at me and had his arms crossed. The atmosphere was different. It was actually awkward to be standing with him in the same room. All because the moment we almost had yesterday before his sister walked in.

" But where were you?! I have searched every room! I was very worried! I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere. You didn't even left a note that you was gone!" I looked angry at him and made my hands in fists. He was startled by my angry voice and sighed than. He walked to his chair and was sitting on it with still his arms crossed.

" I was walking outside. I needed some space for myself… Sorry that I didn't left a note behind for you. I hadn't thought I would be gone that long." He was still with his arms crossed and I had my both hands at my hips. It was actually awkward with the two of us in one room. Is that maybe the reason he needed some space for himself? I was deep in thoughts and didn't noticed he walked up on me. I came back into the reality when I felt his arms around me and pressed my body against his. I was confused but didn't say anything.

I put my arms around his body he flinched a bit but relaxed after it. "I don't know what to do." He whispered into my ear.

" What don't you know Gaara?" I was still confused but now looking at him. His face was soft and also confused. "Everything alright?" I moved some of his hair with my fingers.

He pushed me gently away and turned his back to me. I just froze. There was something really wrong. " Gaara if you don't talk. Than we both don't know what to do. You must not crop everything. If there is something than you must talk. Not especially with me but maybe with your brother or with your sister or someone else. I'm very worried about you… if I done something what made you uncomfortable than you must say that to me. Then I will stop doing that…. But you need to talk Gaara!" I catched my breath and tried to calm myself down.

" You will not understand…" He was still standing with his back to me with his arms crossed.

" Of course I will not understand you if you are not talking!" I became annoyed and walked up to Gaara and was standing in front of him. He was also looking very annoyed.

" You can't force me to talk with you." He wanted to turn away again but I stopped him with holding his arm.

" Than talk with someone else! You are acting very strange suddenly… And I don't know what I must do if you are acting like this." He sighed and pulled my arm away and walking downstairs.

" Baka!" I screamed at him and smashed the door shut. What the heck is wrong with him! I kicked the desk and the pile of books were falling from the desk on my feet. "Aaah! Damnit!" I grabbed the books and placed them back on the desk.

* * *

I walked downstairs and found Gaara laying on the couch. With his arm over his face and his other arm on his stomach.

" If you are going to yell at me again, than there is the door." He pointed at the hallway.

"Never heard of a time out and to think how to solve this?" My was arms were crossed and looked at Gaara behind the couch. He lifted his arm with an annoyed look at me. I didn't care about it.

" Yeah, heard of it…" He was sitting straight up and looked away from me. I sighed and walked around the couch and was sitting next to him.

" Is it something about the letter what you got from the Hokage?" He looked straight back at me.

" How do you know about that?" I grabbed the piece of paper out of my pocket and gave it at him. I took it and looked back at me.

" I kicked your desk after I had screamed at you while you were walking downstairs. Some books fell from your desk and I noticed a piece of paper sticking out. Sorry that I sticked my nose in your business but maybe I know now why you are acting like this. Why are you afraid that some people are coming here from another town." He put the paper in his pocket and looked back at me. he went with his hand trough his hair and was thinking what he must say.

" Because it has something to do with you. The note you have found that was just half of the information what Kankuro got from the Hokage. We didn't want to scare you. But for now I won't say anything about it. They will arrive in three days." He wanted to get off the couch but I grabbed his sleeve.

" Was there written something about me on the note? Maybe my name or something?" My face was kinda sad. I hold his sleeve tight. He was sitting next to me again.

" There is someone searching for you. A friend I think. The only problem is that you don't remember anything. Only me and my two siblings. So I can't ask you if you came here with a friend. And if this friend is trustworthy… There is a lot of information missing whereby I can't anything. Only to protect you. Although we don't anything about you. You are more trustworthy than your 'friend'." He was very serious and was sitting more comfortable on the couch. Omg he is so sweet! I went on the couch with my legs and crawled to him and hugged him.

" Although you can be sometime annoying because you have not very much experience with talking and other stuff. You are very sweet!" I rubbed with my cheek against his. We heard the door and Kankuro was walking inside the living room. And saw us in a hugging position with my cheek against his.

" Kankuro what are you doing here?" Kankuro was smirking dirty. Gaara freed himself from me and got off the couch and pushed Kankuro back to the hallway.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing here?" He crossed his arms and was looking annoyed at Kankuro…

" I was just looking if everything was alright. And if you don't want that I interrupt you guys every time. Answer your damn phone!" Sighed Kankuro annoyed. "But that aside, I see that things are going good between you two." He was smirking dirty again.

" Well… that's because we have talked. Therefore we argued with each other… and she know about the note from the Hokage." He leaned with crossed arms against the wall.

" So she also know what her name is?" Said Kankuro with a bit hope in his voice. Gaara shook his head.

" I'm not sure if we can trust it. If that friend of her is trustworthy. So I can't ask her if it is her name." They both sighed. Kankuro was looking around the hallway.

" Maybe you need to break the ice…" Gaara looked confused at him.

" What do you mean with that?" He cocked a bit his head.

" Do something with her, going out somewhere, held a movie night in your bedroom or in the living room." Gaara rolled with his eyes and shook his head.

" I don't think that will remember her name again…" Kankuro ignored his little brother and walked to the living room.

* * *

"Yo! What do you think of a movie night with Gaara, me and Temari? Here in Gaara's house?" Kankuro said happily to me with a bright smile. I don't know if he was planning something. Gaara came also back into the living room and wanted to say something to me but Kankuro covered his mouth with his hand.

"That sounds nice." I said with a normal voice. I looked innocent to the two guys. Kankuro had a big smile on his face.

"Great! Then are Temari and I tomorrow here for the movie night. Before we get our visitors." He released his hand from Gaara's mouth and turned around and waved at us. " Till tomorrow night!" We both hear him walking through the hallway, opened the door and closed it behind it.

Gaara walked to me and plowed on the couch. " Sometimes I get a headache from him… He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. I chuckled and pulled my legs on the couch and was watching Gaara.

"Sooo…. What is the meaning behind this?" I lifted one eyebrow at Gaara and waited for an answer.

"Nothing… He is just stupid…"

Some hours has passed and it was evening. We were both watching some television. I had a blanket covered my legs. Gaara was leaning his with elbow on the backrest of the couch supporting his head on his hand. His expression was just natural. I didn't knew that I was staring at him for a while.

" Instead of staring you can also talking to me." I pulled the blanket tight against me. He turned his face a bit to me.

" Sorry it was not my intention to stare directly at you." my cheeks became pink of the blush. I remembered the moment that I was peeping while Gaara was getting changed. I came back to the reality because Gaara was pulling at my arm. He guided me to sitting on his lap with the blanket on my legs. My legs were spread over his legs. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

" Are you still happy with your new clothes?" I could feel his breath against my ear. He was watching my kimono and felt the fabric at my shoulder.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm still very happy with it." I could still feel his warm breath at my right side. I was a bit scared but also safe. It was more that I don't know what he was going to do.

" Good…" He said with a husky voice in my neck. My face turned red. I tried to sit more comfortable. "Please, don't move too much…" I moved one more time when I felt why I mustn't move. I felt a big bulge against my butt. Was he horny?! I don't think I'm ready for this. I panicked a bit but tried to keep calm.

He moved my hair what was hanging at the right side to the left side. I felt his both hands at my waist a bit stroking. "G-Gaara… What are you doing?" My voice was very soft. I didn't know what he have done to me. but my body felt numb.

" Don't worry…" With that he sucked and bit softly at my neck. I moaned and arched my back a bit. But couldn't move too much because Gaara was still holding my waist with his both hands. Then I felt his hands exploring my kimono/body. He found my ribbon and loosened a bit. My kimono was more open and my collar was sliding down my shoulders. I felt a cold air against my body. I shivered and was still moaning. He tugged at my kimono whereby my breasts were more uncovered.

"G-Gaara…" I felt his hands on my breasts and began to kneading them. They were very sensitive. He was still sucking in my neck and played with my nipples. Then suddenly he stopped with everything. I looked confused at him.

" Turn around." He commanded me. I got from his lap, letting the blanket fell on the ground and turned around. My ribbon of my kimono was laying next to him. My breasts were hanging out of my kimono. It felt very embarrassing. I crawled back on his lap but then we were facing each other. I could still feel his huge bulge between my legs. He put one arm around my waist holding me close to him. With the other hand he was teasing one of my breast again and with my other breast he was sucking on it.

" Aah! Gaara!" My both hands were resting on his shoulders. A whole tingling went through my body. He was still sucking at my breast. I went with one hand through his red messy hair. I couldn't hold it any longer. I rocked my hips against him what makes him moan. His mouth left my breast with a trail of saliva. We looked at each other deep in the eyes. I crushed than my lips on his. He immediately kissed me back. He bit on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a bit and placed his tongue inside my mouth. We were both battling for dominance. He didn't mind if I was on top of him or he on top of me. He wanted the dominance.

He laid me on my back on the couch and was on top of me. He opened my kimono more. My breasts and my panties were more visible. I began to pant, and saw that Gaara was a bit different. But I didn't mind. I was glad that he wanted to do this with me. instead of another girl. I reached out my arms to him. He came closer and kissed me again. One hand was going through his hair and the other was stroking is back. With one my legs I rubbed against his leg.

He went back up and helped me also to get up in sitting position. He removed my kimono completely and threw it somewhere into the living room. He began to undress himself except his trousers. I bit at my bottom lip. He got a big grin on his face and laid me back down on my back. He gave me a trail of soft kisses. It began by my neck and ended at my stomach. He had lowered himself and had a thought of what he was planning. I covered immediately my private spot. He looked confused at me and came at the same level as what I am.

" What's wrong?" He caressed my cheek and gave again soft kisses on it.

" I'm just very shy Gaara. And very embarrassed down there." I said softly at him.

" Don't worry." He said softly in my ear and nibbled at my earlel. I moaned again and he went back down between my legs.

He was sitting between my legs and ripped of my underwear. I yelped. He gave me a seductive smile and went off the couch. He guided me to sit normal on the couch. He was sitting on his knees on the ground and spread me legs and was holding them a bit in the air. I arched my back when I felt a hot breath against my private spot. He began licking softly against it. My mind wend blank and covered my face with my arm. My face was totally red. I panted very hard. Gaara looked a few times above to see how I was doing. He began to suck at it. I got a shock of pleasure through my body. He was still holding my legs in the air. He had found my clitoris and sucked hard on it. "Gaara! Aaah!" I threw my head back against the backrest of the couch. My moans echoed through the living room. I was glad that his house was standing free from the other houses. So the neighbors couldn't hear me.

" Gaara… I-I-I …. I can't anymore…." He sucked further and entered two fingers inside of me. My other leg was resting on a pile of sand. While he hold my other leg with his arm. He went faster and faster with his two fingers. "Gaara! I'm gonna… I'm far!" He entered a third finger inside of me and speeded up his movement. Instead of sucking he licked my clitoris.

Everything was building up in my stomach… "Gaara…. I-I-I-I…"

" Say my name when you cum." He said with a dominance voice.

" I'm cumming! Gaara!" I screamed his name out. And released an overwhelmed feeling. Gaara pulled out his three fingers and began to lick my whole private spot because of the released juices.

When he was done he was laying me good on the couch. He wiped off his mouth and caressed my cheek.

" That was amazing Gaara…" I was still trying to catch my breath. He bended over me and kissed me softly. I kissed him back.

" I will bring you to bed." He lifted me in bride style and walked upstairs to his bedroom. I was totally exhausted. He placed me in bed and put the covers over me.

"Are you not going to sleep Gaara?" He shook his head.

" I have some work to do." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and turned off the light and closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 Movie Night

**Chapter 8 Movie Night**

* * *

I woke up with a warm feeling behind my back. I turned slowly around and found a sleepy redhead next to me. I must smile and gave a sweet kiss on his cheek. He was mumbling something and opened his sleepy eyes. I was laying on my side towards Gaara covering my breasts with the sheets. He stretched out his body while he was laying on his back and looked back at me.

" Good morning Kazekage-sama~" I said with a tempting voice.

"Good morning," He said with a smile on his face. He pulled his arm around me and I felt the warmth of his body against mine. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on his lips. " Have you had a good night sleep?" I nodded to him and could feel that my face was red again.

" Yes, and you? I was actually surprised that I found you sleeping next to me. I thought that you said that you were busy yesterday." I played a bit with his hair. Gaara snuggled with his face into my breasts and hugged me tight.

" I had some paper work to do. But yesterday had also made me exhausted. So I went to you and saw you was already deep in sleep. So I joined you and felt asleep next to you." He was still with his face hugging my breasts. I must laugh and went with my hand trough his messy hair.

" I was actually surprised what you did yesterday. I had never thought that I would be the girl that you would do that to me." I sounded a bit unsure. Gaara went a bit up and let me face him. He looked very serious to me with his jade colored eyes.

" I have told you before. You are different than the other girls who live here. Although we still don't know anything about you. I feel safe around you and happy." He said with a soft bit stern voice. I looked back at him and nodded slowly. Suddenly we heard a ringing sound. "Ugh. That would be Kankuro. Excuse me." His voice changed to annoyed and went out of bed. He grabbed his phone what was ringing on the nightstand and walked to the hallway with closing the door behind him.

I looked around the room and saw that my clothes were laying on his chair. I got also out of bed and grabbed the pile of clothes. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I laid the clothes on a small drawer and went into the shower cabin. The water felt nice and warm. I was thinking back what all happened yesterday. First we were watching television, and suddenly Gaara was between my legs. I got a strange feeling inside of me. It got all tingling inside my body. I tried to ignore it. What have he done to me… I shook my head and tried to concentrate. I began to wash my hair when I suddenly felt someone's presence behind me. I wanted to turn around but was stopped with two arms around my body.

" Why aren't you laying in bed? I wasn't done yet." He whispered into my ear. I turned my face and saw a wet redhead behind me. Wait! If he is behind me under the shower! Than…I went with my hand to his leg, with disappointment I felt fabric. He just teleported himself with still his pants on behind me in the shower.

" Sorry Kazekage. But you had a call to answer and I couldn't sleep anymore so I went to take a shower." I gave him a sweet smile and went further with washing my hair.

"I will make some breakfast." He left the shower cabin and dried himself.

When I was done, I dried myself with the towel and got dressed in my kimono. I did my hair right and looked one more time in the mirror. I had still a blush on my cheeks because of everything.

I walked downstairs and saw a cooking redhead in the kitchen. Wow… I had never thought I would witness something like this. He have really grown up. Without notice I had a smile on my face. I leaned against the wall. Watching with love at the Kazekage.

He noticed that someone was staring at him and looked aside. I was blushing even more and didn't dare to look at him.

"Are you just standing there?" He said with a smile on his face. He was still half naked. Only wearing some pants. I walked up to him and was watching what he was cooking.

"Hmmm, pancakes." I licked my lips and heard him laughing. "So tomorrow we have visitors here in Suna?" I asked him and help him a bit with the batter.

"Yeah, and hopefully we will get more information about you." He flipped the pancake and let the other side getting brown. "I'm still curious with who I'm living and sharing my bed." He looked at me with a smirk whereby my cheeks became red again.

"I'm still embarrassed what you did yesterday!" I pouted and crossed my arms. He was laughing even more harder. While he placed the pancakes on the other pancakes.

"Breakfast is ready." He said soft in my ear. Nnhhh! He is teasing me!

We sat together at the table eating the delicious pancakes what the kazekage had made.

"But when will they arrive tomorrow? And how long will they be staying here?" I put a piece of pancake in my mouth and waited till his mouth was empty.

"They will arrive somewhere in the early afternoon. And we have special places where visitors from other countries with missions can stay." He was done with his first one and began at his second one.

I spread some sugar and rolled it up and placed another piece of pancake in my mouth. "But do you know them? And who is that person who says that she know me?

"Yeah I know them. Naruto and Sakura are coming with her. She is staying at Sakura's place when she got there. The name of the girl who is with them is Hitoka…" He was looking serious at me and I was thinking very hard.

I got the same flashback when I was in the bathtub. I got suddenly dizzy and placed a hand against my head. "Ugh…"

"Everything alright?!" The worried kazekage got up and was standing next to me.

"Yeah… Just got a bit dizzy that's all Gaara." He frowned and shook his head.

"That's all?! That is not that's all!" He sounded suddenly mad. "I'm going to bring you to the hospital for check ups." With that said he went quick upstairs and was in a few minutes back with me. "And we are going now!" He helped me to get up and used his sand to teleport us to the hospital.

When we got there it was busy. Gaara tried to find the nurse who had nursed me when I got here. His hand was tight around my wrist and didn't know what to say. There were a lot of people in the hospital.

"Gaara… you are hurting me…" he stopped and looked at my wrist. He let it go and went further with searching for the nurse.

When he finally found her he placed me on the bed. The nurse told the Kazekage to wait in the waiting room but he refused.

"Gaara, please. Listen to her. Everything would be alright." The redhead was unsure but listened to me and went to the waiting room.

"So… What have happened?" Asked the nurse while she was placing some stickers on my body and looked at the monitor of everything is alright.

" Some days ago I got maybe a kinda flashback whereby I got very dizzy… I was just laying in bath when it happened. Today while we had breakfast. The Kazekage said a certain name and suddenly I got the flashback again…" I explained to the nurse. She was thinking and looked stern at the monitor.

"I'm thinking that you get your memories back. What happened actually in your flashback?" Asked the nurse curious while she removed the stickers on my body and wrote something down on a paper.

"There was a woman… and I was with someone in a cinema I think… and suddenly there was a vortex… the other one was sucking into the vortex and tried to safe her… She was screaming a name… Maybe my name… but then the woman was behind me and released my hand of the chair I was holding on and we were both sucked in the vortex…" I was still a bit dizzy and held my head with my hand…

"What was the name she was screaming…" asked the nurse. I looked at her and was very nervous. What if is that my name? I still don't know who I am…

"Harumi… she was screaming Harumi… and her name was Hitoka… could it be that Harumi is my name?" The nurse shrugged a bit her shoulders.

"Im not sure… but I think for 80% that it is your name. Otherwise why would you have that flashback? And it is very similar to bring you guys in this world."

"So… I can tell the Kazekage that my name is Harumi?" I wasn't still sure of that but for now I will have a name. I got a small smile on my face.

"Yeah. I will get him for you." She got up and walked out of the room and asked for the Kazekage and was fast at her. The nurse was explaining what have happened. I saw he was worried but later relieved and happy. They got both back into my room and Gaara had a relieved face.

"Well, I'm glad that nothing was wrong. Come… I will bring you home." He took me in bride style and used his sand to transport us to his home.

When we had arrived there he placed me on the couch. "For now I want that you rest until Temari and Kankuro are here in the evening for the movie night." Said the redhead stern and I began to pout.

"I don't want to rest… I have also rest yesterday the whole day. I want to do something." I said with my arms crossed. He was shaking his head.

"No you are going to rest young lady!" He placed the blanket over me and watched me one more time with serious and stern eyes.

* * *

I had rest enough while Gaara was cleaning his house a bit for tonight. He had also placed some drinks and snacks on the table for tonight.

"I really want to help Gaara!" He sighed and scratched his head.

"No, Harumi! You are doing nothing!" I was surprised he called me by that name. But he was also surprised that he did that.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to call you that while it isn't sure yet if that is your name." He scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit.

"No, don't worry about it Gaara. I love to that you call me like that. I have finally a name." I gave him a bright smile while he was giving me one back. "But, please Gaara. Let me help you." I gave him my sweetest puppy eyes and hoped he will fall for it. Unfortunately it didn't work but he let me help him.

I was happy that I could help and placed together with him a few futons in front of the couch where Temari and Kankuro could sit. The couch was not very big of Gaara. So he decided that the two of us could sit on the couch and the other two sitting on the ground on the futons.

A few hours later we heard the bell ringing and Gaara was walking to the door to opened it. Kankuro had a very big smile on his face while temari was just smiling normally to him. They went both inside and walked with Gaara to the living room.

"Good evening!" Kankuro came with a big smile in the living room.

"Good evening Kankuro and Temari." I smiled sweet back. Gaara and I had discussed that my name will be still unknown for them.

"If you guys don't mind. You two can use the futons to sit on. She and I have the couch." Temari agrees with Gaara but Kankuro was pouting. I looked confused while I was already sitting on the couch with a blanket over my legs. Gaara gave him a deathly glare what makes me more confused.

* * *

Gaara POV

Kankuro and his dirty thoughts… "No pouting Kankuro. Like I said. You two get the futons while she and I are sitting on the couch. Be glad that we both have agreed for this movie night of yours." I had crossed my arms while I was looking at my brother.

"Yeah, yeah!" Said Kankuro in annoyance. They were both sitting on the futons with also a blanket. While temari used the blanket. Kankuro used it as a pillow.

I was sitting next to Harumi and sensed she was a bit uncomfortable. "Everything alright?" I looked at her and she looked startled back.

"Y-yeah… Just new for me that there are more than two people in this house." She laughed a bit.

I hope I can survive this night… After what I have done yesterday. I cant control myself when I'm with her.

"Kankuro and Temari, you two may choose a movie to watch. The videos are laying next to the television." I had one arm on the back rest, resting my head on my hand. I hope she will come a bit closer. Or she is too shy to be to close while they are here.

Kankuro was already at the television searching for a movie. "And are you a bit used to Suna?" Asked my sister at Harumi. Harumi was startled about that but she nodded after wards.

"Yeah… although I haven't seen much." She was smiling and did some hair behind her ear. Temari was smiling too and turned back to the television.

Well, if they keep watching to the television… maybe… I sighed in myself. No Gaara, you are not going to do that… what must she think of you. When you are going to do that to her.

"I have found one! A horror movie!" He had a big grin on his face and I knew exactly why he had choose that. And my thoughts where right when I looked at Harumi. Her skin was pale and she hold the blanket very tight.

"If you are afraid of horror, I don't mind with sitting close at each other." Kankuro was whistling after what I said. I gave him a glare with the question – what the hell is wrong with you?-

He put the video in the video recorder and went back to the futons. I saw in the corner of my eye that she was slowly coming closer to me.

"Aw are you afraid!" Well certainly I wasn't the only one who noticed that. But before I could say anything Temari hit him with one of her smaller fans.

"Leave her alone Kankuro! She is already uncomfortable with us here because she haven't seen us many times." Kankuro was scratching his head and were both looking to the screen.

Harumi was sitting next to me a bit on her side against me with her blanket totally covered.

The movie was already busy for a half hour and saw that Temari had already fall asleep. Kankuro was busy with a fight against sleep. He couldn't barely keep his eyes open. Harumi was still awake and hide every time when it was scary behind the blanket.

"Relax, it is not real…" I whispered in her ear.

"I know, but still… the sound makes it more scarier." She looked afraid at me while she was holding me kinda in a hugging position.

I looked very carefully what she was wearing. I was glad she wasn't wearing her kimono for tonight. She wore a short loose pants and a tank top. Hmm much more comfortable than the kimono.

I went slowly with my hand going to her right shoulder and caressed a bit. She was flinching first but than saw that it was me and relaxed a bit.

"Scaredy cat." I whispered with a soft chuckle in her ear. Her face became red and pouted to me. I looked back at the screen and was still caressing her shoulder. I went slowly lower and went with my hand under her tank top at her hip and was stroking it a bit.

Kankuro was mumbling something and after that he felt asleep… "this is boring… he wanted to watch a movie and falls asleep at the first movie…" I sounded disappointed but was relieved. Now I can go on with what I was doing without them noticing.

I was with my hand under her tank top and went more higher when I had reached her breast. Harumi looked afraid at me and whispered to stop.

"Don't worry Harumi. They won't know it at all, if you keep your voice down." I whispered back and gave a small kiss at her sleep.

"But, what if they wake up?" I saw at her face that her breast was very sensitive. I kneaded and massaged it.

She was panting softly and I began to play with her nipple. She almost moaned but held her hand at her mouth. I stopped and placed her on my lap. I had already a huge erection and was bouncing against her butt.

"Gaara… We can't do this… what if they wake up…" she whispered to me.

"Don't worry and relax Harumi." I bit at her ear and grabbed both of her breasts and played with them. She wanted to moan again but covered her mouth again with her hand.

I went on for some minutes with playing with her breasts. They were so soft and bouncy. They were a bit bigger than my hands but I didn't mind about it. But Harumi couldn't keep it up anymore without making a sound. She was laying with her back against my chest and with her head against my left shoulder.

"Please, Gaara. Can't we just go to your room?" She whispered to me, tried to get a bit up and was facing me.

"And miss all the fun?" She gave me a glare and I laughed a bit. I grabbed her breasts again.

"Gaara!" She yelled. And both Temari and Kankuro were waking up. She did her tank top good again and covered her body with the blanket again and was sitting next to me with a red face.

"What the hell is going on?" Complained Kankuro and turned around looking at us.

"Well if you didn't fall asleep than you would know what have happened." I said with an annoyed voice. Harumi was trying to act normal but her face was still red.

"Everything okay?" Asked my sister at her. She nodded and gave a smile to her.

They were both turning their faces to the television again. I put an arm around Harumi and pulled her against me. Kankuro was looking a bit over his shoulder while I was giving him a death glare and turned around immediately.

I grabbed her blanket and was covering us both with it. I bow my knee on the couch whereby there was space between me and the blanket. I unzipped my pants and freed my throbbing erection. I saw that Harumi didn't notice anything. I grabbed her hand and placed in on my erection. She looked immediately to me with wide eyes and shook her head while I looked annoyed back.

"If you want that I give you a hand job than we are going to your room." She whispered embarrassed in my ear.

"And… How do you wanna explain that to them." I whispered back and was facing my siblings. She looked away from me with a sigh and began with moving her hand up and down. "Good girl." I smirked while she gave again a glare.

My siblings didn't still notice something, and the movie was almost over. "After this one. Another one." I said and Kankuro approved with a thumb up. I removed some hair from Harumi's face and gave a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Lick me Harumi." Her face became pale, she watched my siblings who were still watching the movie. She shook her head again.

"No!" She hissed at me. She let my member go and got of the couch and was walking upstairs with an angry face. The blanket was still at his place so if my siblings turned around they will see nothing.

"Why is she going upstairs." Kankuro and Temari were facing each other after they had faced me.

"I said something wrong to her. I will go upstairs in a few minutes to take a look. You guys can go further watching the movie. They turned back around and I zipped my pants. I lay the blanket next to me and walked upstairs to my room.

I saw Harumi laying on her stomach on my bed with her face in the pillow. I climbed on my bed and was laying next to her. "Kazekage baka…" I heard her mumbling in the pillow.

"Sorry Harumi… maybe I went to far… I didn't –"

"Yes! You went to far! I know it is exciting and all… but still! If you want to keep it a secret than don't doing it again while they are with us!" She was very angry and I sighed.

"Sorry Harumi… Please forgive me…" I turned her around that she was laying on her back. I removed her hair from her face and she was still mad. "Are you going to stay mad at me?" She looked away and didn't answer me. For sure I locked my door with my sand. I was facing her again and caressed her cheek. " Harumi…" I went with my hand under her tank top and stroked her belly. She was moaning a bit but she was still refusing to look at me. I went on top of her what startled her. Her face was totally red and didn't dare to look at me. "Harumi… please… I have already said that I'm sorry." I let her gently look at me and kissed her. She did her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We were both panting while I had one hand under her tank top.

I was kneading her breast while she moaned my name because of the feeling. I stopped, she looked confused at me and I was looking at my erection. She knew what I wanted and swallowed a few times. I went from the bed and unzipped my pants and freed my erection. She crawl to the edge of the bed where I was standing and was sitting on her knees. She held my erection in her both hands and started to lick it. It was very sensitive and I held her hair with one hand. She was licking it, sucking it, massaging it. Especially the sucking was incredible.

After she had done that a few times she put the whole thing in her mouth. Her warm breath gave a shock of pleasure through my body. She bobbed her head and it felt amazing. She went faster and faster. I held her hair more tight and began to move my hips. It felt incredible. I saw she was also enjoying it. Although her face was red she liked it. She went still faster and faster and I felt that I was close. "Harumi I'm close…." She looked at me and went further. "Can I cum in your mouth?" She nodded and used also her hand. My breathing was very hard and couldn't hold it any longer. "Harumi, I'm cumming! Harumi!" I released everything in her mouth and she was swallowing everything. I pulled my dick out of her mouth. She was still busy swallow everything. I was surprised that I cum a lot. She licked her fingers and gave me a sweet smile. I hugged her and we both fell on the bed.

She was holding me tight while I hugged her. "Don't we need to go back Gaara?" She looked at me while I was caressing her cheek.

"Yeah I think we should… but before that." I bended over her and kissed her.

* * *

Later we were sitting again on the couch and kankuro was looking the whole time at us. Temari said to him he must leave us alone.

Harumi was laying with her head on my lap. I was first confused because of what she said before. She was also laying under the blanket and her eyes were almost closed.

"To be honest, you two are very cute Gaara." She said with a smile. I smiled a bit back and was looking at the sleepy blonde on my lap. I stroked her hair a bit and we were watching further with the movies.

When it was already late, I guided my siblings to the door and said goodbye to each other. My brother was still giving me faces that he knew that I had did something with her. I sighed and closed the door. I could hear that Temari had smacked him and must smile a bit.

I walked back to the living room and saw that Harumi was awake. She was rubbing in her eyes and looked very sleepy at me. She looked damn cute. I need to control myself…

"I thought you would sleep till morning." She laughed a bit and was yawning.

"Yeah… But I felt that someone had moved me. So I woke up and saw that every one was suddenly gone. But then I heard you guys in the hall way." She did some hair behind her ear and was looking back at me. I walked to her and lifted her up in bride style. She looked confused but didn't mind.

We were in my bedroom and laid her in bed. I walked to the bathroom with my pants and got changed. I put my clothes over the chair and joined Harumi in bed.

We were both laying on our sides while I rested my head on my hand. She was looking at me with soft eyes and couldn't help than to stare back at her. I saw she was blushing a bit and caressed her cheek.

I wanted to ask her what she found of the movie night. But to think back she didn't saw it at all. Because I was busy with her and even ended up in my bedroom while my siblings were downstairs. I even know that Kankuro would message me or call me or maybe if the kazekage building is done that he would stand in front of my desk. Asking for the details what we have done.

I was very deep in thoughts that I suddenly felt soft lips against my lips. I blinked a few times and saw that Harumi was a lot closer. She was chuckling and I looked a bit confused at her.

"You were so staring into nothing, that I first thought you were staring at my breasts. But you were very deep in thoughts and thought that a kiss will bring you back." She held a finger against her lips and looked a bit seducing at me.

I'm glad if I can work again in my office, otherwise she would make me crazy with her presence. That would be the first thing I am going to do tomorrow. If she is not distracting me.

"….ra" I came again back to the reality and just gave her a weak smile.

"Is there something wrong? You are totally distracted by something…" She said a bit worrying. I shook my head and pulled her close.

"I'm… Maybe a bit… nervous… for tomorrow…" I said unsure.

"Wow… The kazekage who is nervous? That's new for me." She chuckled a bit and I sighed.

"I'm also just a human…" I said a bit annoyed.

"I know… But… It is still new for me." She said while she was stroking my chest. I could also feel her breath against my chest when she is not looking at me.

I saw she had closed her eyes and was laying against me. I removed her hair from her face and gave her a good night kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are welcome! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 Spending time with each other

**Chapter 9 Spending the day together**

* * *

 **Hitoka POV**

Naruto, Sakura and I were walking in the desert, from far I saw the gate of Suna. I got very nervous and hoped that Harumi would be there. I was also very nervous because I would also meet Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of Suna. Although he had changed it was weird to see him… Harumi would totally faint if she saw him or getting a nosebleed because of his looks. I was so deep in thoughts that was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked aside and saw Sakura smiling at me. "Don't worry Hitoka, everything would be alright."

I looked at the sand we were walking on and looked then up at the sky. "But… We aren't even sure that she is there. The Kazekage didn't even send a letter back…" I looked very unsure at her. Trying to get my hair out of my face because of the wind.

"Well, he is the Kazekage. So I think that he is very busy with it. And maybe he don't even know that she is in Suna." Naruto looked at Sakura and me.

"But he would known right? If someone unknown is in his city?" I looked a bit confused. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and we walked further.

"Wait… would he even know that we are coming?" I looked a bit uncertain.

"Hitoka… relax…" Sakura laughed and I tried… But that wasn't very easy… I sighed and saw that the gate came closer and closer.

We had arrived at the gate and Sakura was handing them over some papers. A sand nin was controlling it and let us pass. I was amazed how Suna looked like in real life. It was much different than Konoha. I looked around and everything was just brown.

Naruto was suddenly very happy and had a bright smile on his face. Well… Gaara is his friend after all. And he hadn't seen him for awhile. I was very curious how Gaara was. If he had changed very much after all those years.

We saw the Kazekage building and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. Was it stress? Or was I incredible nervous. To find out if Harumi is here. If nothing had happened to her. That she is safe.

We were standing in front of the Kazekage building and saw Kankuro standing at the stairs. Waiting for us. Have he wait the whole time till we arrived?

He greeted us and was than looking at me. I blushed a bit and didn't knew what I must say. "Aah, you must be Hitoka than. The girl who is searching for her friend." I nodded nervous. "Well, Kazekage will explain everything further about that. Because… there are some complications…" my eyes widened and was very worried.

"What do you mean, there are complications." Asked Sakura at Kankuro. Naruto was also curious what that could be.

"Like I said. The Kazekage is going to explain it to you." Kankuro was walking upstairs and signed that they must follow them.

We walked upstairs and saw that the hallway was damaged. "What have happened here?" The three of us were looking at the wall what was a bit restored.

Kankuro scratched the back of his head. "We had some problems with an animal from the desert. Let's say that it was lost…" He laughed a bit and I was still worried…

Kankuro knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in!" It was so weird to hear him. Kankuro opened the door and we went all inside the office. I saw Gaara sitting behind his desk and had his arms folded.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Sakura bowed and I just didn't knew what I must do. But I copied Sakura very quick. It feels so awkward here… And I'm still very nervous. Especially because I know that I must talk… Talk to him! About why we are here and other stuff.

"Hitoka?" I came back into the reality and noticed that Sakura have called me a few times and that Gaara had said what to me. My face became red and apologized many times.

"Hitoka… We already said. Just relax." Naruto gave me a smile and I nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and faced Gaara.

"I had asked if you could tell your story. Although I got a letter from the Hokage. I'm still very protective over the people who are living in my city." He said serious and was also looking that to me. I gulped and swallowed a few times.

"Harumi and I were both walking through the city in our world. We had found a shop and had bought some things. Harumi had found a flyer about a movie of this world and wanted to go to the cinema the same day to see it. I agreed with her because I wanted to see it also… but it was still early so we went to eat something first. We already noticed that it was very quiet and such… We didn't saw any people walking around over the streets. But thought by ourselves that it was nothing. After we had eat something we went to the cinema and waited till the movie began. But even there we saw that we were the only one. I got a bit scared because I didn't trust it very much. When I looked at Harumi she was just calm. As if it was just normal. The lights went out and the screen went on. But before the movie began… There was a woman standing in front of the screen. She was scary…" I shivered because I was still afraid what had happened. I felt that Sakura tried to comfort me with her hands resting on my shoulder. I looked afraid at her and she nodded to me. I faced back towards the Kazekage but was now looking at my hand and I continued. "When I saw that woman I felt very scared and knew that we were in danger. But Harumi… She wasn't afraid at all… She was standing up and asked the woman what was the meaning of this. The woman was only laughing and opened a vortex and was gone…" I clenched my hands in the fabric of my clothes. " I got very scared and was the first one who got sucked by the vortex. I screamed towards Harumi, she jumped over the chairs and grabbed my hand. But then I saw that the woman was suddenly standing behind Harumi. She was grabbing her wrist and looked amused at Harumi. She than released her hand from the chair and threw her with me into the vortex… And so we arrived here… Well I was send to Konoha, and was very scared. I was alone and had lost Harumi. I didn't knew where I was until I had arrived at the gate of Konoha… And that was the story…" I took a deep breath and was still facing to the ground.

"Wow…" I looked up and saw that Kankuro was shocked but also surprised. "Now I understand why she wasn't that scared…" Gaara gave him a glare and kankuro shut his mouth. I was totally confused.

"Thank you, for telling me to story. I hope that you don't lie, otherwise-" I cut him off.

"I'm not lying! It is the truth! And I hope that I was right that Harumi was send here." Gaara looked surprised that I first cut him off and was kinda yelling at him. Sakura tried to calm me down and looked than very sad.

"Well, I want to believe you. But there are some complications…" Said Gaara serious.

"And what are those complications Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked him.

"She has amnesia…" Said Gaara serious, but also with a bit sadness? Why would he be sad about that? He was still sitting with his arms crossed.

"How did she get that?" I ask worried. "Although I was injured and such."

"Maybe because Konoha have trees, maybe that broke your fall." Said Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"And Suna have only a desert so a fall would be deathly from that high. So I'm very surprised she have survived it." Said Sakura surprised.

"Can we see her?" I turned back to the Kazekage. And hope he would say yes. Kankuro was also watching his little brother for an answer.

"Yes… But don't ask a lot of questions. That can damage her more." I noticed he was very protective about her. It was very strange to witness…

"Shall I call Temari that we are coming?" Asked Kankuro at Gaara he nodded and got up from his chair. He walked towards us and opened the door and signed to us that we must follow him.

We walked outside the office and followed him. I heard kankuro talking with Temari that we are on our way. So she had stayed with Temari. While we were walking it was very silent. Well… Naruto was asking questions at Gaara how he have been. And if there some news… I sighed deep and looked to the sky. I have finally found her. I can't wait to see her!

Sakura noticed that I was very happy and must laugh a bit. I got red cheeks and was facing to the ground. I heard kankuro running up to us, to catch up to us and was walking next to me. He has also changed very much. A lot taller. Different make up than last time. Still his cat hoodie. His clothes were also a bit different but still in black.

He noticed that I was staring at him and inspected him. I saw that he was watching me and gave me a smile. I got again red and turned away from him. I was embarrassed that I was staring at him.

We had walked for awhile and were standing in front of the house were Harumi probably was. Gaara opened the door with a key and I was looking confused. I whispered to myself. "Why has the kazekage a key of the house of his sisters?" Kankuro must laugh and covered my mouth.

"This house is from him." I looked amazed and realized that Harumi was all this time in his house?! Is she even still alive?! Instead of bleeding death because of her nosebleeds for him.

"I thought this was the house of Temari. Because she was with her." I was still confused but followed the rest into the house of the Kazekage. I swallowed a few times and walked to the living room. I saw only Temari sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Where is she?" Asked Gaara at his sister. Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro and I were sitting in the living room. There was only one couch and a few chairs to sit on. The house was very comfy. I looked a bit around and was still nervous. I remembered that she have amnesia. Would that mean she don't know me anymore? Or have she forgotten a few things? Of have she forgotten everything?

Sakura was again calming me down, and I apologized to her. She said that she didn't mind and smiled sweetly to me.

"She is still upstairs… I think she is still sleeping. She looked kinda exhausted." Said Temari to her little brother. He was kinda blushing. Than I heard Kankuro laughing.

"What have you done to her while we were gone after the movie night?" He gave Gaara a grin and Gaara's face became red and gave Kankuro a death glare.

"I'm going to get her." Gaara said and walked out of the living room. Suddenly was Temari scolding Kankuro about his behavior. Especially now that there were visitors. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know that I'm telling the truth Temari." He had a big smile on his face and Temari sighed. We heard some footsteps walking down of the stairs and entered the living room. I didn't dare to look. I was so afraid that it wouldn't be Harumi.

"Good morning everyone." That voice… I looked up and saw Harumi standing in a kimono. She wasn't very sure what she must expect from this. So it was true… she had amnesia… Otherwise she would have recognized me immediately.

I got tears in my eyes and got from the chair and ran to Harumi. She looked a bit afraid and I embraced her while I was crying. "Harumi!" I was crying hard, I didn't care that everyone was watching me. But I had found my friend again. I felt that she was tensed. I let her go and removed my tears.

"I'm so happy to see you again! I was very worried about you. I thought first that you were dead! Or that that woman had kidnapped you to somewhere else!" I held her hands in my hands and was looking at her with tears in my eyes. She was startled and also confused.

"Sorry… But… Who are you?..." Although I was told she had amnesia it hurt me she didn't recognize me. I let go of her hands and was facing the ground.

"So… You can't remember me…" I removed again my tears and was facing her again. At least I'm glad she is safe.

"I'm sorry… But where you the girl who was searching for me?" She asked me looking with a normal face to me. I nodded.

"My name is Hitoka. Before we ended up here. We were shopping together." She cocked her head and nothing had changed.

"So… is it true that my name… is Harumi?" I nodded to her.

"Yeah, your name is Harumi." I was still sad and she noticed that. Everyone else were silent and was facing us. Sakura was happy that I had found my friend but she also saw that I was also hurt.

"I'm sorry…" I looked up to her while she continued. "That I don't remember you. But… I feel that I have seen you somewhere before…" She wasn't very sure, but gave me a weak smile to cheer me up a bit.

"I know something!" We all looked at Naruto who have a big smile on his face. "You know, Kakashi hasn't told us when we must go back to Konoha. So I hope that Gaara don't mind if we going to stay here for awhile. But while we are here, maybe you can do something with her, maybe that will help her to regain here memories." Sakura was surprised he came up with a smart idea. He was disappointed in Sakura that she had say that.

"Harumi… Do you like to do something with me this few days?" She nodded slowly and hugged her. She got startled again and hugged me lightly back. I let her go and apologized for my behavior. She gave me a sweet smile and didn't mind.

"Well, we now know what her name is! That's one step further." Said Kankuro with a big smile on his face.

"But you are leaving her alone Kankuro." Said Temari stern with a fan in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kankuro looked away with his hands behind his head.

"Well, shall we let you guys see where you are staying? Harumi-chan are you also coming with us? Than you can maybe talk a bit with her. Instead to stay inside for days." Asked Temari at her. She nodded and followed us.

I was walking behind them with Harumi. I told her how I had met Sakura in the hospital. I even tried with asking her if she knew Sakura or Naruto. She shook her head. She said that she only had recognized Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. I was surprised that she only had recognized them. But yeah, she likes Gaara a lot. So I don't find it strange that she had recognized him. Maybe her love is very strong for Gaara were by she could recognize him.

I also noticed that Gaara was keeping an eyes on us. So he is protective about her. I was actually curious what it is between them. I had asked Harumi how she ended up here. She was thinking and told me that she woke up first in the hospital. She had a huge headache and found out she had amnesia. She didn't knew her name or who she was. Except that she now know her name she still don't know who she was. She told me that that she could stay in the house of the Kazekage, and that she sleeps in his bedroom. I got a bit of a blush on my face. She also said that Gaara is very protective and take good care of her. She said with a big smile. I must also smile.

We had arrived at the building where we could stay. We walked in and it was very big! Naruto was already laying on the couch and Sakura slapped him because of his behavior. I must laugh while Naruto was pouting. Temari was explaining where everything was. She also explained about the phone and which number for what was.

After she had explained everything, said kankuro goodbye. He had a lot of things to do so he went away as first. Temari had also some things to do. And because Gaara had a lot of work in his office she told Harumi where she could find her. She nodded to her and Gaara said also goodbye. He had a lot of work to do. Harumi gave him a sweet smile and saw that his cheeks were a bit red. Are they…? I shook my head. Neh…

When the sand siblings were gone. Introduced Naruto and Sakura themselves at Harumi. Harumi introduced herself and I was smiling brightly.

I was super glad that I had found her. She was sitting with me on the couch. Naruto and sakura were sitting on the other couch. Harumi was looking around while I was thinking what to say to her.

"Uhm…" She turned her face to me and waited for me to continue. "Uhm… has he been nice to you?" I asked her with a bit blushing on my cheeks. Naruto and sakura were looking confused at me, who I meant.

"Do you mean the Kazekage?" She questioned at me. I nodded to her. How they act to each other is as if they are almost… No… That would also be too soon… She is just a few days here… " He take a lot of care on me. Although he is also busy as Kazekage. He tries to be around a lot. To keep an eye on me. Let say that it was a bit stressful for the Kazekage because it went a bit bad with me. But i'm that he could work again in his office." She have me a sweet smile. I nodded again to her.

"And the other siblings?" I asked her and she was thinking.

"I haven't talked very much with them. But they are nice. Although confuse Kankuro me a lot… especially if he is saying something and Gaara get uncomfortable. I don't get boys very much." She said with a short laugh. I nodded again to her.

"I'm actually surprised that Gaara is so caring." We all looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said Harumi with a laugh. "But he is really a sweetheart. I don't know why actually he cared so much for me." She blushed a bit.

"Maybe he likes you very much." Said Sakura with a smile. Harumi, Naruto and I were surprised that she said that. I saw that Harumi was deep in thoughts about something.

"Do you really think so, Sakura-chan? I know he have many difficulties with love." Said Naruto while he was thinking.

"But… Uhm… Shall we do something fun?" I ask them.

"We… Uhm… Can just walk through Suna? I have never been really outside. Because Gaara wanted me to stay inside. Except when he is free than I can go outside with him." She said to us.

"Well let's walk than!" Said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

We went outside and just took a road to walk. I must admit that it feels weird to be with her while she don't even anymore who I am… But I'm very happy that I have found her. I ran up to her and hooked my arm with her. She was startled but somehow she didn't mind.

"But do you like it to kinda live here?" Asked Sakura at her.

"Uhm… It is not bad. I don't know how to live differently… Because of my memories…" She said with a small smile. A lot of people where also walking outside. Children were playing on the streets.

"Harumi… Do you also not remember the woman anymore?" She was thinking and grabbed suddenly her head. "Harumi!" We all ran to her and Sakura used her chakra to see it something is wrong.

"I… Remember… The… Woman..." She was panting and was still holding her head. I looked worried at her and Sakura was still looking.

"Shall I get Gaara?" Harumi shook her head.

"Than I may never leave the house." She said with a laugh. She was looking around, while she saw a bench she walked to it and went sitting on it. We followed her and I sat next to her. "The only thing what I can remember is that, that woman was standing in front of the screen and someone was screaming for me. But the woman threw us in the vortex…" She stroked her head a bit.

"But you don't remember who was screaming for you?" She shook her head.

"I only know the name, and I know that you have that name. But I can't remember you. How hard I am trying. I just can't." She looked sad at her hands and we all comforted her.

"Having amnesia is very difficult. You really want to remember everything but you can't. That's why I give as advice. Don't think too much about it. It will ever come back. I had people in Konoha who got very depressed because they had lost their memories. And saw that the people who cared about them got very sad because they didn't remember anything. So… Relax, enjoy what you experience and your memories will be come back. Maybe it can take very long… But I'm sure you will get them back. And I know that because you remembered Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Because you have know them when you were in your own world. And you remembered the woman who have done this." Said Sakura, trying to comfort Harumi.

"I maybe know something. Do you think that Gaara would mind if you sleep with us?" I ask her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if I want that… It is not that I don't want it… But… I don't know you guys. You are still strangers for me. And although your two are friends with the Kazekage." She looked at Sakura and Naruto. " I don't think I will feel comfortable. Because this is still very unknown for me…" She looked sad at us and back to her hands. I sighed a bit and was still thinking.

"Although I don't mind do to something with you guys. I know that Gaara would be very busy. Because the Kazekage building was in restoration for a few days. So he couldn't do very much with his work. And maybe that I will sleep one night with you guys." We all smiled to each other, and she was standing up from the bench. "Maybe that you guys like to stay with dinner? I have studied some cookbooks. So I know how to cook." She laughed and we looked at each other and agreed with each other. "But first I must ask the Kazekage if he don't mind."

"Well, let's go to the Kazekage building!" Screamed Naruto and was already walking. We all followed him.

When we had arrived was Naruto knocking on the door. We got permission to enter and we walked into the office. I saw that Gaara was very surprised to see us all in his office.

"Is something wrong? Why are you all here?" He laid his pencil down and crossed his arm on the desk.

"Harumi-chan had a great idea, and we wanted your permission for it." Said Naruto with a laugh. Gaara looked confused at us and was facing than Harumi.

"My permission..?" Naruto nodded and had his hands at the back of his head.

"Harumi wanted to cook for us at your place with you included." Gaara was surprised by that, and was thinking.

"I-I-If you are too busy… We can do it maybe another time…" Said Harumi a bit worried. Tangling her fingers a bit. She was suddenly very shy.

"I don't mind… I will be home around 6." He said with a voice he always speak. I am still wondering about those two… Harumi gave him a smile and walked out of the office. Harumi was thinking what she should make.

We all walked again through the streets of Suna to look what to buy. Naruto had several questions about Harumi and Gaara. She didn't answer much. Or she answered that he just take care of her. But Naruto wouldn't believe her. He teased her with jokes if Gaara is also sleeping with her in one bed. Harumi reminded him that Gaara never sleeps. Sakura must laugh of that mistake of Naruto. Because he is very good friends with him and he even forgot that he don't sleep.

While we were still looking for stuff for diner, were we greeted by Kankuro. I didn't noticed that my cheeks were blushing a bit.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" Kankuro asked and Harumi was facing him.

"I'm going too cook for our guests and Gaara." She looked back at the vegetables and picked some of it and payed for it and thank the lady.

"Well, well… Even cooking for the Kazekage." He said with a big grin. She looked confused at him and sighed.

"Be glad that Gaara isn't here. Otherwise he would warn you…" She said while she is was walking further for other supplies. I saw that Naruto asked something at Kankuro. They were whispering while Sakura and I were helping Harumi.

We were done with buying the things we needed for diner and walked back to the house of Gaara. Naruto said suddenly he needed to discuss something with Gaara. Harumi didn't mind but I had my suspicions what he wanted to talk with Gaara. The three of us walked further and arrived at his house. Harumi opened the door and I closed it behind me. It was so weird to be here… In the house of the Kazekage without him. It felt as if we had broke in or something.

Harumi was busy in the kitchen while Sakura and I were setting the table. Sakura was also making tea for diner. I sat in the living room waiting till we could eat. I looked around and there was not much in this room… I heard that the door went open and closed. Few seconds later I saw Naruto and Gaara entering the room. I told them that Harumi and Sakura were in the kitchen. They both sat somewhere in the living room with me and it was just silent. I noticed that Gaara didn't wore his Kazekage robe. His outfit has also changed.

"Diner is ready!" We heard Harumi and walked together to the kitchen. I was amazed. She had cook several things. The whole table was filled with food, and I was not the only one who was surprised. Even Gaara and Naruto were surprised that Harumi had cooked this. We were al sitting at the table and did the saying.

"Itadakimashu." We all said.

Harumi must laugh because Naruto enjoyed her cooking and filled his plate with a lot of food. Sakura became angry because of his behavior. He may be a guest, but putting too much food on your plate is rude.

"But it is so delicious Sakura-chan!" He filled his mouth and they were further with arguing. I heard a very soft squeek, and noticed in the corner of my eye that Harumi was extremely blushing. She even had clenched her fists. Was she in pain or…? I saw that Gaara was sitting next to her. But he was just acting normal… I shook my head and went further with eating.

When we were done I helped Harumi with the dishes. She was still blushing but tried to hide it. I looked around the corner a bit and saw that Gaara was talking with Naruto and Sakura in the living room. Okay… I'm safe…

"Ne, Harumi?" She looked up at me and wondered what I wanted to ask. "Uhm… I know it is none of my business… but… Were you in pain at the table while we were eating?" Her eyes widened and looked immediately at the water.

"No… I was not in pain…" She did some hair behind her ear and gave me a plate she just had cleaned.

"But what was it?" I asked curious. " I know that you don't remember me. But before all this you have told me everything what was wrong or you needed to clear your heart out." I said with friendly smile and hoped she would talk with me.

She looked away and sighed than. "Gaara was teasing me with his sand." I almost drop the plate but could catch it in time. Teasing her? Like teasing as in…

"Oh." I said short. Knowing what she actually meant. " You guys are going quick…" I said careful.

"No, it is not like that. He just like to tease me. That's all." She laughed and was done with the dishes. She put everything what I had dried back in the cabinets. She cleaned the kitchen counter and walked with me to the living room.

Harumi was happy that we had came to Suna. Also happy to meet me, although she don't remember me. She knows that she had saw me somewhere from before. She also told us she would pick us up tomorrow to do something fun again. She also apologized because she wanted already going upstairs because she was very tired. Maybe because of her headache earlier this day. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back with a smile. And waved us goodbye. Gaara guided is to the door and was also happy to see us. Especially because Harumi had now friends to be with. Because he, Temari and Kankuro are very busy these days. Up coming meetings and several other things wereby Harumi can't join.

When we had said goodbye to the Kazekage, we walked back to our appartement. We went one for one under the shower and were talking about the day in the living room. When we saw that is was already late, we went to our bedrooms. Because this appartement had 1 bedroom, was Naruto sleeping with us. We all layed on our futons and talked a bit further. I was very glad that I had found Harumi and couldn't wait to do something fun again tomorrow. We all said good night to each other and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
